<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt for Grimes by WisenWiddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873460">The Hunt for Grimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisenWiddy/pseuds/WisenWiddy'>WisenWiddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, But an ass, Daryl has a cool hat, Dog is with him, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glenn and Abe are alive too, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Merle is alive, More than half of this shit isn't canon-, Multi, POV Daryl Dixon, POV Jesus (also sorta), POV Rick Grimes (sorta), Papa Daryl, Reunions, Richonne never existed, Slow Burn, Smut, Team Family, i repeat this shit is far from canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisenWiddy/pseuds/WisenWiddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that the bridge exploded, was the same day Daryl's life fell apart. He wanted it to be some sort of sick joke, he wanted the smoke and fire to clear and be able to find his husband breathing..alive. It didn't happen, and Daryl refuses to accept that as an answer, much less the reality without having any sort of proof of his husband being deceased. Follow him as he sets off on a journey to find the other half of his missing soul, if he can. Will he succeed? Or will he end up coming to terms with the reality he is terrified to be true??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraham Ford/Sasha Williams, Daryl Dixon &amp; Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon &amp; Jesus, Daryl Dixon &amp; Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon &amp; Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!This is my first fic for this fandom, though definitely not the first one I've read. Due to my INCREASING hatred of how the show has been going, i decided to be my own remedy and write a story on how I would like it! This story makes my Ricky heart happy, and hopefully yours will too! (Heads up, I stopped actually watching the show early season 7 because of the bullshit, so a LOT and I mean a LOT of this story will be far from canon, but that's the fun of fanfic!! This also does start out kinda slow, so have patience! Anywho, I hope I do this ship justice with my story so without further ado...enjoy. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"RICK!!!" Daryl tried to yell out his partners name, hoping it would reach him over the deafening noise of the rushing river not too far beyond the forest line, combined with the groans and gurgles of over a hundred walkers.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The day started out so slowly, so much so that by early noon Daryl was desperate for some sort of action. It only added insult to injury when Rick had walked downstairs of their ironically pleasant suburban house, dressed and prepared for a run. Daryl had looked from his place on the couch, where he was concentrated on fixing a bolt that had unfortunately snapped when piercing a hardheaded walker through the skull. "Goin' on a run?" Daryl asked, his eyes lighting up with hope underneath his shaggy bangs. Rick only sighed in response as he tried adjusting the backpack slung over his shoulders, "Uh, yes. Something like that.." his response then had a grunt added to it as he struggled to adjust the straps to a comfortable grip that wouldn't murder his poor shoulders. The hunter snorted and moved from his place on the couch, placing the bolt down on it as he made his way to the younger man. "Yeah, somethin' like that?? What 'chu got planned? Ain't no one go on runs with just a single pack." he added with mirth as he easily adjusted the straps for his partner. Rick went silent for a few moments, his eyes darting around the living area as if trying to find something to focus on, before finally fixing his gaze on the hunter. "I ah..I was just gonna take Buttons for a small ride, the pack is just incase I run into some supplies." Rick went silent again for a few more seconds, his gaze then resting down on the floor. "I need to clear my head, y'know..with this whole Negan business. I don't know what to do with him." Daryl frowned slightly at that, his blue eyes narrowing. "Says we gotta do anythin'? Bastard's perfectly fine in that cozy lil' cell of ours." Rick then made eye contact with Daryl again, tilting his head as he spoke, "He took out a lot of the Alexandrians, over half the population, you aren't worried with him being in the same place as Carl? Judith?" Daryl only frowned more at that, "Hey, the dick ain't some God amongst men, alright? He had a shit ton 'a lambs of followers, and now they's nothin' an' so 's he. 'Sides, Merle's been guardin' the place non-stop, he'll shove that prosthetic knife hand 'a his up Negan's ass 'f he tries anythin'." It was silent for a moment before Rick cracked a smile and huffed a laugh, Daryl following suit a few seconds after, satisfied he could wipe the frown off of his husbands face even if only for a moment. They then made eye contact once again, ocean blues looking into ocean blues. Daryl then steadily broke the silence, although not breaking the eye contact. "Need me to come with?" Rick smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him as he brushed some of Daryl's greasy locks away from his eyes. "Thanks, but I think I got it. Besides, you're still pretty wary around the horses, it'll put them on edge too. They can tell your mood you know? Scary stuff." Rick then full on grinned at his tease towards the archer, soon side stepping him and making his way to the door. Daryl only frowned with mock irritation and grabbed Rick by the bicep, pulling him back towards him. "Nuh-uh, you don't get to jus' take a shot at me and then leave without a goodbye, you gettin' too big for ya britches, Grimes. Now c'mere." Rick rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, the smile still ever present on his face as he pressed his lips to his partners. It was a slow, tender kiss that held no more feelings and intentions other than 'I love you'. With another quick peck, the leader broke away from his companion's embrace and regarded him with a smile and a wave before he left the house. That man never failed to make the archer's heart swell, and his always present scowl turn to a grin. Damn, Grimes.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Daryl had finally gotten to a clearing from the trees, standing only but a few feet away from the rushing water of the river. His attempt to get Rick's attention deemed unsuccessful, so now his main focus was reloading his crossbow and firing bolt after bolt into some undead bastard's face that even dared to get close to his man. He was just glad that he heard Rick's message of distress through the walkie when he did, otherwise he probably wouldn't be here to help right now. Daryl was having panic rising slowly in his chest, upon noticing a few minutes earlier that Rick was clutching his side. Which was leaking blood. A lot of it. Oh god, there were so many things that wound could be, a cut, bullet wound, stab wound...bite. No! He ain't gonna think like that, Rick will be fine, the others will be here soon and help clear out those walkers. They will get Rick back to Alexandria, he'll get fixed up, and they'll cringe and tease back at the memory of this. They had to. Daryl had stopped firing when he heard a voice cut through the walkie attached to his hip, Glenn's voice. "Daryl!! We're on our way right now, how is it looking over there??" Daryl grunted and quickly grabbed the walkie, responding immediately. His gruff voice was sore from his screaming to try and reach Rick, "There's a lot, Man! I'm runnin' low on bolts, I don't got-.." His voice trailed off when he looked up to see Rick backing away into a certain direction. The hunter cursed a strained "Shit!!" and grabbed the walkie again, speaking into it, panic clearly lacing his voice now. "Change a' plans, keep goin' through the trees!! I don' know what the hell he's doin'! I'll meet ya'll there. Out!!" Firing one last bolt into a walker's skull, Daryl took off back into and through the trees. He sprinted through branches, jumped over trunks and roots, and dodged low hanging branches like he was almost invisible, the woods has always been some type of home to him. Squinting as he kept running, Daryl could barely make Ricks figure along the river, he tried his first option of helping his husband. Call out. "RICK!!!!" His voice cracked when he did so, and then he saw Rick's figure stop, the hand that wasn't holding his side waved out to him, followed by a distant hoarse yell of a "NO!! STAY!" As Daryl kept nearing closer, he noticed Rick's pack in the middle of the bridge, but it didn't seem empty, it was definitely filled with something. He didn't have time to worry about that though, get to Rick, and get him the hell out of there. Much to Daryl's relief, he saw running figures merge through the tree's not too far from him. The figures belonged to his family, THEIR family, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Sasha, Rosita, Eugene, Michonne, Carol, and even Merle. Daryl's panic only increased when he saw the walkers merge closer and closer towards the injured man, the panic made him let out another desperate and terrified "RICK!!!!", and then it all happened so fast. One second he was so close, and the next, a gunshot went off and the bridge exploded, bursting everything on it into flames. Flames so big they had Daryl stop in his tracks with wide eyes, the rest of his family mimicking his movements. It was silent, and then the next thing...the usually collected and tough hunter sobbed like a man with no shame as he tried to fight away from Merle and Abe's grip on him. So many things had run through his mind during that moment. Why hadn't he told Rick that he loved him before he left, maybe if he could break free quick enough, he could be engulfed in the flames too. Oh god..what would he tell Carl and Judith? That Carl now lost his Dad too in an explosion..God, his lil' asskicker wouldn't even understand. DAMNIT!! There was nothing he wanted more than to just let those flames swallow him alive, it would be way less painful than this that's for sure.</p><p>Daryl basically had to be dragged back to Alexandria by his family, he was nothing more than a crying, sniveling mess on the forest floor, but if he was being honest, he didn't look that much better than the members of his family. Abraham had his jaw clenched tight, while no tears were physically shed from the burly red-haired man, the sadness in his eyes were as clear as day. Glenn tried his best to keep his composure, despite his tear stained cheeks, shiny eyes and quivering lip. The only one who didn't seem to be expressing his emotions openly was Merle, his eyes were just hard set, his jaw and grip on Daryl's arms tight as he helped him back home. Daryl didn't have the energy to question it, even though he really didn't need to. Despite Merle reaching several points of redemption, and finally earning the trust of the group, he still remained close-minded. He definitely wasn't happy to hear that his baby brother had gotten married to a man, much less a man who used to be a cop, and much much less a man who used to be cop who handcuffed him to a roof way at the beginning of all this. While Merle did eventually ease up on his slurs of "Faggots", "Queers", and "Fruits", he still never let up with making it his every day mission to find a reason to hate the Grimes man. Daryl didn't know what Merle was feeling or thinking, relief? Regret? He wasn't sure he even wanted to know, he just wanted to get back to his kids and hold them close.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
It's been two days since the incident, Daryl wasn't sure what hurt more, witnessing it himself, or having to tell the kids that their Daddy was dead. Daryl had come back into the house late at night, eyes red rimmed, and his expression empty. Tired. Carl had been up late that night, sitting on the couch reading one of his comics, feeling that it was necessary to be sure that his parents came back safe and sound before he could sleep. Carl had looked up from his comic book, ready to greet his Dad and Daryl, but not nearly prepared to only just see Daryl there. He didn't even need him to say anything, the archers entire being told him. That night, Daryl had seen Carl cry like he hasn't seen in such a long time. The teenager curled up and sobbed like as if he was six years old again, sniveling and whimpering as he just babbled "Dad" and "No." Daryl was surprised that the teenager had let him pull him into a snug embrace, eventually Carl had passed out against Daryl just as Lil' Asskicker did sometimes. Face and eyes red with tears, with their head on his chest and curled up in a small ball. He was grateful that the poor kid had been able to get some sleep, while he himself, couldn't even blink without seeing that image. The flames. The walkers. The noise. All of it, and to just top it all off, the huge wave of guilt that washed over him. He should've been more persistent and went with Rick anyways, despite what the leader said. Sure, he would've been irritated at Daryl, but at least he still would've been alive. There were a lot of questions that ran through the archers tired mind, but there was one that kept him awake and feeling sick unlike any other. What happened?? How did all of those walkers end up on Rick's tail? Why was he bleeding so much? What happened to Buttons? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!</p><p>He felt that the least he could do for Rick, his kids, his FAMILY, was to find out what they all wanted to know. What happened? That was the only question that ran through Daryl's mind. The only thing he could think about at Rick's funeral, which was a hell of a one. All of Alexandria had shown up, even people from other communities. Ezekiel and Jerry from the Kingdom, Jesus from Hilltop. All gathering around the special made cross that was made to the leader who was responsible for saving as many lives as causing many deaths. Rick's personal group spoke for him, Daryl thought at first he had the strength to speak, but the moment he opened his mouth to do just that, his throat tightened, his eyes watered and his lip quivered. He just cleared his throat, shook his head, and hid his face behind his shaggy and greasy bangs. He'd been too upset to even eat and sleep, let alone shower. He wanted to stay strong for Rick, even if that meant keeping his mouth shut if talking put him at risk of talking. Even after that, though, the same question whirled in his mind. What happened?? Well, Daryl sure as hell wanted to find out, he NEEDED to find out. He intended to, and no one's going to question him or stop him until he has his answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo!! What an intense first chapter!! I hope I didn't make anyone too upset already, no worries more will come and hope will raise again for poor Daryl, there is nothing that will stop this man, lemme tell ya that! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, please feel free to leave comments for your thoughts, and I sincerely apologize for any mistakes, all are mine. This is un-beta'd,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time has passed and days have gone by. Everyone seems to have moved on and accepted the truth. Rick Grimes was gone. Except for one person. Daryl. (Warning: Small mention of Smut.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! Yeah, I know, new chapter already- what can I say? I'm so pumped for this fic, haha! Hopefully it get's more attention as it continues on. Anyways, all mistakes are mine, this is un-beta'd, so sorry if it's not the best. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days have passed. Then weeks. Then months. Then years. As time seems to have moved forward, slowly, and almost painfully, so have the survivors that have came to know Rick. There were less tears and somber silence, and more smiles and laughs. People were finally moving forward and accepting what was thought.</p><p>Everyone except Daryl. He tried. He tried hard, but seeing as how all his visits to that burned down bridge with the same routined search, and coming up empty Every. Single. Time for any evidence of his partner being dead or alive, he refuses to just come to that conclusion.</p><p>The pain hasn't gotten easier, but the ability to continue day after day has. After all, he still had two kids to fight for. Well, sorta. Carl was an adult now who could take care of himself just fine, but he would always be his kid to Daryl. Judith, however, had just reached age ten and still needed plenty of Papa Daryl's wisdom and protection.</p><p>Things hadn't changed much, Maggie and Glenn had stayed at the Hilltop ever since she had given birth to little Hershel Rhee. They had successfully taken Gregory's place in leadership, considering that the guy had less spine than a damned jellyfish. They still visited often enough, though, checking in on Daryl with his leadership for Alexandria. Same situation with Carol, she had claimed the Kingdom as her new home, ruling beside her new husband, King Ezekiel, and his assistant, Jerry. The distance, however, would never stop her from checking on her Pookie, along with the rest of the family. Negan was still imprisoned. Things were peaceful, calm. It was worrying.</p><p>Today was a Thursday, also known as hunting day. Daryl had started taking Judith with him, since she's been wanting to learn more things, and hunting was one of them.</p><p>Judith took a deep breath as she steadied her aim on her smaller crossbow, squinting her blue eyes under the hat she had borrowed from Carl. Holding her breath, she fired the bolt and watched as it soared through the air and missed a squirrel, piercing the tree instead. The squirrel scurried up the tree and disappeared into the leaves. She frowned, lowering her aim as she glared at the ground in frustration. Daryl gave her shoulder a small squeeze before he walked past her, taking her bolt and yanking it from the tree. "Hey, none a' that. You're gettin' better, Sweetheart. Jus' takes more practice." He held out her bolt. She sighed and grabbed it back, dropping it back in her bolt case that was latched onto her back. "I've been practicing! We've been doing this forever, and I still haven't gotten anything. What, am I doing wrong, Papa..?" Her big blue eyes stared up at him in desperation for any type of advice. She felt so clueless, and Papa Daryl always had SOME type of good advice to give. So his next response irritated her a little since she didn't deem it as helpful.</p><p>Daryl just grunted and shook his head. "Nothin', ya jus' gotta have patience. I remember it took me a while to catch somethin' too. Just time and patience." He gave her a small reassuring smile under his own black Stetson. She was just like her Daddy with this sorta thing.</p><p>Then with a small grunt, he jerked his head back to the direction of Alexandria. "C'mon, let's head back. I don' like us bein' out here after light. We'll try again next Thursday." Daryl then started walking, taking Judith's smaller, soft hand, in his own rough, calloused one. There was silence as they walked back, both of their steps light and practiced. Then Judith spoke up as she hopped over a tree root, "You always said Daddy wasn't any good at hunting." Daryl smirked and huffed a small laugh, "Yeah. He couldn't walk quiet to save his life, always clompin' through the woods as if he was barely learnin' to walk." He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Scared away half the game."</p><p>Judith grinned as well, a small giggle tearing from her. She glanced up at him, "Why did you bring him along then??" Daryl sniffed and just shrugged, "Company was nice. 'T was good to just be near each other, focus on other stuff and things for a while."</p><p>Judith nodded. "Oh. So kinda like what we do??" Daryl huffed another laugh in response, "Yeh, but you're actually learnin' things." Judith giggled once more, their walk soon once again falling silent. It being Judith just trying to think of other ways she can improve her crossbow skills, while Daryl took ANOTHER trip down memory lane. Rick always being too loud during their hunts and runs, his bowlegs causing his hips to sway while he walked. That was always a sight to see. His inability to keep silence for more than a few minutes, always breaking it by small talk eventually. Sometimes, they wouldn't leave for the woods to go hunt, but to just a get away from the stress of the day. A place where they could just enjoy each others company, in ways where they lay down on the forest floor. Their bodies molding together perfectly as one, soft pants and whimpers from Rick being shushed by Daryl as he slid in and out of Rick's tight heat. Then they would bask in the afterglow of coming together, usually with both men laughing at how they surprisingly weren't cockblocked by a wandering walker. Both men being covered in twigs and leaves, lost in a world where dead people didn't walk around. Lost in a world where their family and kids didn't go hungry more often than not. It was nice to leave to a world like that, even if for a few minutes,</p><p>Daryl was then torn out of his thoughts by Judith's panicked yell of "PAPA!!" Daryl's papa bear instincts immediately reacted, he looked off to the side to see a walker stumbling towards them. It's lower jaw was missing, it's mouth and tongue only a mess of gross rotten mush as it snarled and gurgled with hunger. Daryl grunted and yanked his knife out of the holster attached to his hip as he immediately stepped in front of his daughter, and stabbed the blade right through the walkers gaping mouth. A bit of blood squirted out, followed by a disgusting squelching sound, the walkers movements soon became still only moments later. He huffed, and kicked the walker back as he yanked the knife back out. She knows how to take out walkers, learned at a pretty young age, but that was with knives. She only had her crossbow, and that obviously needed work. He looked down to Judith as he cleaned the blood off his blade with his pant leg. "'M sorry, Sweetheart. Should've been payin' more 'tention. Les' go before we run into any more of our friends." Taking her hand in his, he hurried them back on home.<br/>
-------------------------------------------<br/>
It was later on that night, pretty late. Around midnight if his guess by how the moon was up in the night sky was correct. Judith had already been in bed, and the rest of Alexandria had gone still and silent. Seems Daryl was the only one awake, he was just sitting on the porch of his house enjoying a cigarette. He didn't like smoking in front of Lil' Asskicker.</p><p>He had just inhaled and blew out a cloud of smoke into the night air when he heard the front door of the house squeaking open behind him. He was preparing to stub out his cigarette if it happened to be his little girl waking from a nightmare or something.</p><p>"Should I expect to wake up one night and find you out here reciting poetry??" Carl's teasing voice came from the door, although filled heavily with sleep. Daryl only grunted in response. It was silent before the sound of Carl's bare feet padding against the wood of the porch filled it, soon stopping when he went to sit down next to Daryl. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, accompanied with black sweatpants and his hair tied in a messy bun. It had gotten ridiculously long, much to the point where he's been called 'M'am' when seen from behind. Daryl, Judith, and Michonne always found it amusing. Eventually Carl was tired, and just kept it in a bun most of the time, one more 'Misses' or 'M'am comment away from going bald.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes as they both looked out to the dark sky. No words were said yet, but the atmosphere was as clear as if it was sung by a choir of a 100 people. The stars twinkled comfortingly around the moon. Carl soon spoke again, the sleep gone from his voice, but his voice still soft. "You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Daryl snorted and stubbed out his cigarette in the concrete with his boot. The kid had gotten good at reading tensions, something he was proud, yet shamed to admit was picked up from him himself. "'M I bein' that obvious?" Daryl added with weak mirth. Carl fought back a grin, "As obvious as late night porch sitting can get, yeah." Daryl then went silent as he chewed on the cuticle of his thumb. No point in lying, Rick was nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. He let out a small exhale of breath before finally replying, "Yeah, I am."</p><p>Carl nodded as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I get it. Jude's been asking questions, so I guess it's only natural for our thoughts to wander back. I've been telling her stories of him from when I was her age. Just to..you know, hopefully fill the hole."</p><p>Daryl just nodded, his head then immediately snapping towards Carl when he added, "She's also been talking to Negan." Carl held up his hand in a calming gesture when he caught the protective glare in his step-dad's eyes. "Before you blow your top, Merle is always around when she does." Daryl exhaled through his nose, "What does she talk 'bout with him?" Carl shrugged, resting his arms on his drawn up knees. "Whatever. Dad. Homework. She has been talking about how she thinks he should be let go now, though. She thinks he's changed, even considers him a friend." Daryl growled and faced ahead again. "Like hell he has. 'F we let 'im go, he's gonna pull the same shit he had 'fore. Ain't gonna risk anymore shit with 'im." Daryl's lip twitched, threatening to form into a scowl. Ever since the big stunt Negan pulled, where he had sent his men to pull a secret attack on Alexandria, killing over half of the population, right after he had them line up that night in the woods of Maggie's sickness, Daryl has felt a strong hatred for the man. Not only did he have so many innocent people, innocent kids killed, he had killed someone who had become a dear friend to him. Denise. That night of the lineup, she had been there to accompany them and try to keep Maggie stable during their journey to the Hilltop. Aaron wanted to go, but she insisted that he stay behind with Eric. Negan had caught them, and she had been the unfortunate one to meet her end by Lucille. Negan always went by the rule that he didn't kill women. Guess this time was an exception. They had formed a friendship, he had a strong liking to the Doctor. She had always told him that he made her feel safe, and that night in the woods, his heart shattered for the poor woman. She of all people didn't deserve it. He honestly didn't know who he was more angry with, himself or Negan. In the end he decided on Negan, he was the one who had held the bat, he was the reason Tara refused to leave her room for a week straight.</p><p>"I don't know, Daryl..he's just so..different now. Judith told me that he's asked her kill him a couple times now. He has nothing...HE'S nothing."</p><p>Daryl looked to Carl, squinting his eyes at the young man through his shaggy bangs. "You sayin' we should let 'im go?" Carl sighed as he scratched the nape of his neck. "I ah..look. I wouldn't if it was personally up to me, after what he did to Alexandria..to Denise." Carl shook his head before he continued, "But I'm thinking about Judith, I don't want her looking at us like monsters. Even if I personally wouldn't let him go, I can tell he's..different. I know Dad would've.." Carl swallowed the lump in his throat. "Would've let Negan take his chances out there with the walkers by now, not wanting to have a prisoner for Judith to just gawk at." Daryl stared at Carl in silence, his once harsh blue eyes softening.</p><p>Carl shrugged and made his way to stand up again, the weight of his tall lanky body causing the porch to squeak under him as he shifted, "I don't know, it's all up to you Daryl. Just wanted to add my input."</p><p>He made his way back to the door, pausing mid way on opening it to look back at the archer. "Don't stay up too late, you're a nightmare when you're tired.." Carl teased lightly, before adding a small, quiet, "Night, Daryl. Love you." Before making his way back inside, letting the door close softly behind him. Leaving Daryl alone in silence before he quietly said, "Love ya too, Carl.."</p><p>------------------------------------------------<br/>
It had been a few days ever since that conversation with Carl. If Daryl's mind wasn't occupied with leading Alexandria, or with other things that involved the other communities such as Hilltop or The Kingdom, it wandered back to that conversation. Until that conversation, Daryl had never second guessed his decision about keeping Negan locked up for the rest of his apocalypse filled days. He had been so damn sure of it. Damnit, but then Carl had to bring up Rick and what he would do, the kid knew just how to tug at his heart strings. What pained him more is that he knew Carl was right. Rick would have definitely let Negan go by now, just to spare Judith from witnessing a sad, depressed man caged like an animal. Damnit.</p><p>Daryl growled and kicked a rock into the river next to him, this was frustrating the hell out of him. He was back at the bridge, doing his normal search, even though he knew it would most likely go nowhere. Again. He stared at the bridge, the wood long decayed since the harsh damage of the explosion.</p><p>He clenched his jaw as he kept staring at the bridge. Every time he looked at it, he saw the walkers. The fire. His husband, injured and bleeding.</p><p>Daryl frowned and slowly began to trudge his way to the rotten old bridge. He hated this bridge. He hated this fucking bridge with every fiber of his being. He kicked at one of it's rotten and splintered legs, however, that single kick seemed to trigger all of his emotions at once. He soon found himself kicking the wood harshly, punching it until knuckles were bruised and bleeding. When his hands grew tired, he threw his whole body at the leg. Wood chipped off, cracked and splintered from the leg at Daryl's abuse, the underside of the bridge also being effected by the violence and anger. He punched and kicked it more, he then stopped the abuse to do one thing. He screamed. He was shocked himself at the intensity of the scream, never hearing himself sound so distressed. But he continued. He screamed once again as wood crumbled and chipped from the bridge around him.</p><p>By the time he had finished screaming, he hadn't even realized he was crying, but judging by how his cheeks were wet, and every time he tried to catch his breath a whimper would sound from his hoarse voice. Daryl collapsed against the now beaten leg of the bridge, his face scrunching up with pain and sadness. He was so glad his bangs and Stetson hid his face, he didn't even want God to see him like this, if he even existed.</p><p>Daryl curled up and hugged his knees, his body shaking as he cried quietly. He felt so helpless and broken. He couldn't help but feel like a child again, when he was lost in the woods all those years ago, scared and alone. Wondering if he would ever be found. He felt that vulnerable. After his sobbing had resided to just whimpers and sniffles, he took off his hat and wiped the snot and tears from his face. He looked up at the slightly clouded sky, his ocean blue eyes shiny and bloodshot from crying. He could only think of where Rick was now. Hopefully safe, whether dead or alive.</p><p>That was the thing that killed him the most. Not knowing. Not knowing where the man he loved the most could be. Whether he was dead or alive. If he was safe or in pain. At least if he knew, he could have some type of closer with this shit. he didn't know whether to move on or not. Shadows were cast upon his face as the clouds in the sky above drifted away and in front of the sun. Then, a small glint in the dirt captured his attention when the sun was particularly shining in between clouds. Daryl stared at the mysterious shining object in the dirt in confusion. He's searched this area a million times, what the hell was that and where the hell did it come from?? Finally giving in to his curiosity, he put his hat back on his head and carefully made his way to the shine right by the river bank. He got on his knees and began to dig through the mud and leaves. He was a Dixon, he had never been afraid of getting down and dirty. Take that as you will. A few moments have passed of Daryl scooping up clump after clump of mud and leaves, and tossing it over his soldier as his digging became more desperate. His digging came to an abrupt stop when he had finally uncovered the object. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight, his dirty hands shaking. He felt his eyes begin to water and sting, threatening to cry again. Damnit, Daryl doesn't think he's ever cried this much in his whole life. Thank God no one was around to witness it. The grieving archer took a shaky breath to try and compose himself, soon picking up the familiar yet foreign object. Rick's colt python.
 --------------------------------------------

 Daryl couldn't stop staring at the gun in his hand as he made his way back to Alexandria. He wasn't sure HOW he hadn't found this before, he's scanned and searched the entire area more times than he could count. Had it been there all this time? Why was his mind thinking it hadn't been? Taking a deep breath through his nose, he put the gun in his holster, marching his way back home with a mission in mind.

 -------------------------------------------
 After he had made it back home, he had hopped in the shower, and then greeted Lil' Asskicker with playful kisses and nibbles to her soft cheek. Now here he was, making his way down to the jail cell that kept Negan, Merle of course standing by the door. 
The older man grinned seeing his little brother appear from the stairway. 

"Well well, Darylenna! What the hell can I do you for, Baby Brother?? You ain't ever down here jus' for the fun of it." Merle said cheerfully as he cocked his hip to the side. Daryl just rolled his eyes. He had far gotten use to Merle's nicknames, and even more so to his outgoing and loud personality. Hell, he HAS been used to it for as long as he could remember.

 Daryl nudged his head to the door that held the prisoner, "Need to talk to Negan, lemme in." Merle cocked his eyebrow, his grin now subsided to a small smirk "What for??" Daryl frowned and huffed in irritation, God, he'd only been here for a few minutes and he was already tired. "What? I's gotta have a damn permit to see my own prisoner? Lemme through, Man." Merle held up his prosthetic knife hand in surrender, "Woah woah, Baby Brother. Jus' curious is all, no need to get defensive." Despite him still running his mouth, Merle moved away from the door to let Daryl through. Daryl was grateful for that at least. He walked over to the door, and grabbed the doorknob. "I'll tell ya later, Merle." And without another word, he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

 The room was dim, the only light being from the lantern inside the cell, and the sunlight pouring through the small barred window. In the silence of the room, a familiar voice broke it. It still had the deep sultry sound that was laced with confidence, but it sounded..tired. Almost as if it wasn't real anymore, just acting as a mask. "Well hell, if I had known I get a visit from the big man himself, I would've practiced my fuckin' curtsey." Negan said with a small, tired grin as he sat up on his mattress. Daryl didn't respond, he just stared at the man with the same facial expression he always wore. His blue eyes narrowed, and his thin lips pressed in a tight line. He kept the stare on the man as he simply sat down on the other side of the jail cell. The free side. Negan's tired grin only widened, he crossed his arms and rested his back against the wall. "Now, Daryl, you sure you wanna challenge me to a staring contest? I've had quite a bit of practice, and I'm not hesitant to say I'm fucking pro." Yep, still an asshole.

 Daryl continued to stare at the prisoner, and living up to his promise, Negan started to stare as well. By the time a few minutes have passed, neither of them had blinked. If such a serious matter wasn't on his mind, he would've looked away and fought the urge to cringe at how awkward it was. Eventually, Daryl finally spoke, even his gruff and low voice sounding loud in the room that was quiet and awkward for so long.

 "Why have ya been askin' those things a' Judith??" Negan finally blinked, tilting his head to the side that reminded him too much Rick. That was painful. His eyes squinted in confusion as he replied, "Asking her what??" Daryl frowned at him and narrowed his eyes further in irritation. "Quit playin' dumb. Ya know what. Askin' a damn 10 year old girl to off ya. Put a damn bolt in yer thick skull." Daryl spat. Daryl inhaled and then exhaled, reciting a small mantra in his mind to help calm himself down and reduce the vein starting to pop out of his forehead. He didn't come here to get angry. The archer looked around the room for a few moments before looking back to Negan. "Why?" He quietly asked. He hoped the man could hear the exasperation in his voice, despite how calm he tried to make it. Negan looked at the ceiling, all the amusement gone from his face. His expression showed nothing, though, his lips pressed into a tight line from behind his beard.

 "Because I'm fucking tired, Daryl." The archer cocked an eyebrow, "We're all tired. We've all suffered shit. What makes ya think ya can jus' opt out when shit get's tough for you? Especially after all the shit you pulled." Negan huffed a mirthless laugh, "You guys are contradicting a shit. One moment you want me deader than a fucking door knob, and the next you want me alive." He whistled low and lightly shook his head. "You guys are fucking brutal.." Daryl sighed quietly. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how hard he tried for Judith, he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for Negan. He doesn't think he ever can. Biting his lip, he slowly took out the colt python and held the gun within his hands. He had it cleaned, so now he just ran his calloused fingers over the cool metal and polished wood. It was rusted and slightly faded from all the years it was used, but it still held it's purpose and the memories. He slowly looked back up at Negan, finally speaking. "Jude wants to let ya go." He looked back down to the gun, then quietly adding, "He would've already let ya go by now, would've wanted ya far away from here..."</p><p>Negan looked to Daryl, his eyes then falling to the gun in his hands. He knew that gun. He had heard about what happened all those years ago. The explosion. The leader's supposed death. He wasn't really sure how to react, if he was being honest. He found Rick amusing, he loved how the guy always shot him dirty looks and never knew how to respond when Negan would talk to him inappropriately. The guy was a fucking riot, even when he wasn't trying. He'd like to think in another life they could've been friends, but they weren't. In this life, they were enemies. So he wasn't gonna mourn an enemy. The next thing Daryl said shocked him to his core, his dark eyes widening and snapping up to look at the archer in the eyes. "Ya have two weeks.." Daryl began, his gaze hard and serious, but his voice soft. "Two weeks, then yer gone. Not because I want to, 'n fact, 'f it was up t'me, you would be here for the rest of yer days." Daryl then glared at him, his voice matching his expression. "It's for Jude. Carl. <em>Rick. </em>For 'em."</p><p>Negan wasn't sure what to say, hell, he sure as hell wasn't expecting this. He knows he's an asshole, a huge one. For the longest time, he felt the only thing he deserved was death. He had done some fucked up shit, so many people died under his rule, he had killed an innocent woman. Now he was going to be free?? Holy hell. He knew for a fact that even if he was free, the guilt of all the shit he'd done would always trap him. He was at a loss for words.</p><p>So he said the only thing he figured was appropriate. "Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so as you can tell, this chapter was a bit more on the slower side. Don't worry, this will start picking up soon enough! I'm so happy for the small pieces of feedback I got on the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy this one too! Also, big thanks to my friend with helping me on certain ideas, you're awesome! (Edit: Idk what the fuck happened to formatting around the middle, so apologies if it's hard to read. AGH! &gt;:C)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are more signs and situations that are truly making Daryl question this whole situation even more. Maybe his gut feelings are true..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slowly progressing to intensity..stay with me. All mistakes are mine, un-beta'd! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Nuh-uh, you gotta hold it like this." Daryl patiently stated..again, as he readjusted Rick's hold on his crossbow. Rick huffed in small irritation, once again fixing his hold. "Daryl, you know crossbows are your thing. Why can't I live happily with my colt and machete?" Daryl smirked and gave his arm a light slap, "Quit ya whinin'. Never said this was permanent, jus' doesn' hurt to learn new things. Now aim it right." Rick rolled his eyes and went back to aiming, thankfully getting it right with the archer's help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. Now, shoot."  Pulling the trigger, Rick fired the crossbow. Instead of getting what he and Daryl had expected and hoped for, which was a pretty decent shot hitting the tree ahead, they instead got a sad 'boing' noise, and the bolt only making it 2 feet before sadly plopping to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both stared at it in silence before Daryl cocked an eyebrow at Rick. "Ya said ya loaded the bolt right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rick then returned the eye contact, grinning awkwardly as he handed the crossbow back to it's owner. "Forgive me, Professor, I never got my crossbow handling degree before the apocalypse started.." He then grabbed the bolt and handed it back to Daryl, his smile now more relaxed. "I think I'll leave the crossbow to you." Daryl snorted and slung the crossbow over his back. "Yer hopeless, Grimes." Rick smirked, giving a teasing glance to his partner over his shoulder as he adjusted the small duffle bag slung over his other shoulder. "You know you love me, even if I can't load a crossbow for shit." No more words were exchanged between the two men for a good while during the walk back to Alexandria. When the large community finally began to come into view, that's when Rick finally broke the silence. Daryl couldn't really be upset about it either. "So..what do you think? Of Alexandria, I mean."</em>
</p><p><em>Daryl shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I mean...'s alright, I guess. 'S a good place for Carl. Lil' Asskicker." Rick smiled. The younger man will never get tired of the hunter's considerate nature towards his children, towards the group. Towards </em>him. <em>"How 'bout you?? Ya like it?" Rick did his classic head tilt as he thought, including chewing on his lip. Sucking his teeth for a moment, he finally responded with "I like it. The people, however...need work."  His tone of voice suddenly became serious as he glanced at Daryl, "I want this place to last, really. I want a place for Judith to grow up, a place where our group can finally settle, a place where WE-" He pointed between himself and Daryl, "Can enjoy our future together. Without being hungry, tired..and scared."  Daryl pressed his lips together and just nodded. He could empathize with Rick, sure, he may love the wilderness and being in it. Hell, he spent most of his childhood in it, but even </em>HE'S <em>not opposed to just settling down in a nice house with his family. Going to bed in a nice fluffy bed, next to the warm presence of the person he loves most. Washing Judith's chubby cheeks from her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Yeah...that sounded nice. Those thoughts alone gave him just enough determination to try and keep this place standing for as long as he can.</em></p><p>
  <em>Daryl just placed his rough hand on the shoulder of the leader. When Rick turned to look at him, Daryl stared down at him with his intense blue eyes from underneath his bangs. "We'll make this work. Promise." Rick just smiled warmly, his own blue eyes crinkling in the corners the same wonderful way they always did when he smiled. He nodded, and grabbed hold of Daryl's hand, giving the knuckles a light kiss that would've the had the old Daryl roll his eyes. Rick spoke against his fingers. "I know we will." </em></p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>Daryl slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleepiness and blurriness from them as he stared at the white ceiling fan spin under the equally white ceiling of his room. Still not moving, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, sweeping away all the eye boogers that gathered in his eyelashes and the corner of his eyes. Allergy season. They always got worse during that time. Finally sitting up, he glanced to the clock on his nightstand. 6 AM. The sun wasn't even fully out yet. He wasn't surprised, he's always been an early riser. Earlier than most of their group. Since most of Alexandria wasn't awake yet, he figured now would be a perfect time to go on his annual search before he has to do leadership thingies...he will never get used to that. He got up from bed, not even brushing his sleep mussed hair, or even changing from his pj's which was just a grey muscle shirt and black sweatpants. He slid on his shoes and grabbed his crossbow that was hanging on the wall. Taking his usual practiced quiet steps, Daryl looked into Judith's bed room to see her still asleep. As expected. He walked over to his daughter, and brushed her messy brown hair from her face, soon giving her a small kiss to the temple and then to the cheek. He never did this before, but after the situation with Rick..it didn't seem as stupid, and that was praying every time before he left. For any reason. Going on runs. Hunting. Searching. Any reason, he always prayed, even if he wasn't sure they were being heard. He just wanted to pray, hope that God would grant him the luxury of returning home to his child everyday. Finishing his small praying session, he gave her another kiss to the head before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him. After taking a quick glance at Carl in his room as well, who didn't look quite as glamorous while asleep as his little sister did, Daryl could finally leave the house and the gates with his head calm.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Daryl had gotten quicker to reaching the river, so by 6:10 AM, he was back in the familiar place. Daryl took of his Stetson and used it to lightly fan his face. the sun wasn't even up yet, and it was already hot. Grabbing his flashlight, he flicked it on and shined it around the area, just to make sure no walkers were around, considering he couldn't hear any groans over the rushing water.</p><p>Not seeing any walkers, he began walking further into the area, his small stroll soon came to a stop when his foot collided with something solid, causing him to stumble and trip into the leaves. Daryl grunted as he slowly sat up and grabbed his flashlight back. Luckily, leaves were there to cushion his fall, he was too old to survive a broken ankle or knee. Shining his flashlight behind him to see what he tripped on, his breath got caught in his throat. Behind him were Rick's boots, one had fallen over to the side from Daryl stumbling over it. Even though seeing his supposedly "long dead" partner's boots laying in front of him was shocking already, it wasn't the most shocking thing. It was the tape recorder sticking out of one, the whole situation just kinda caused Daryl to sit there and stare...this shit definitely wasn't here before.</p><p>Daryl frowned and quickly scrambled to grab the boots, realizing he can't see well with just the little light from the morning sky, he holds the flashlight with his teeth and focuses it on the boots. The even weirder thing was that they looked clean. They were shined, and the only ounce of dirt on it was from being by the riverbank.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the tape recorder and pressed the button. Daryl grunted in frustration, it was so fucking hard to hear anything over the damn river. He held it close to his ear, his heart racing in anticipation. He definitely could hear some noise, but he couldn't be sure exactly what is was, maybe voices, or really just static. One thing he did know though, was that someone was fucking with him, but his mind was wondering to thoughts he held onto for so long...was Rick really alive? He could count this as a coincidence, but he really wasn't that fucking dense. Shutting off the tape recorder, he just sat down in silence as he held the boots in his hand. The only noises were of course the loud river, the quiet twittering of birds who were starting to wake up, and the leaves rustling in the early morning breeze. Fuck, he didn't know what to think, he couldn't even really think PERIOD. He knew he couldn't keep this to himself anymore, though. </p><p>He needed his family's opinion. He couldn't just keep them in the dark anymore. If the feeling in his gut is right, he has to do something about this. Something now. With a determined grunt, he stood up and placed his Stetson back on his messy head.</p><p>Tucking the boots under his arm, he began marching his way back to Alexandria. God, he could only hope he wasn't going crazy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I know this took a bit longer than my other chapters..and is also shorter. I'll be more consistent, but end of year tests at school had my full attention. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed, things will be getting interesting very soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl finally informs the group about what has been happening near the bridge. He wants to tell them about what he's thinking, he just hopes they don't think he's losing his mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPRING BREAK STARTED, WOO!! Which also means chapters will be coming more often! Hope you guys enjoy, and huge thanks to my friend Mike for helping me with this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl chewed on the cuticle of his thumb as he waited for his family to reach his home. As soon as he had gotten back to Alexandria, he didn't waste ANY time. He just barged into the houses of his family, but..because of that, he did end up walking in on Abraham and Sasha porking it, and Merle being weirdly satisfied with cleaning out his stump. Any other day he would be weirded out, but this situation was just too dire. He cautiously decided to include Carl on this meeting as well, he wasn't a kid anymore. Plus, he deserves to know about his Dad. As for Judith, Daryl would tell her in his own words. He would hate for the poor girl get her hopes up on something he can't promise. Such as bringing her dad back. Daryl glanced to the wall clock in the kitchen, 7AM, they should be here any minute if their promises made anything to go off of.<br/>
------------------------------------------------\</p><p>7:10 AM, and his family were standing around in his kitchen. Some were entirely awake, others were still drowsy and haven't even bothered to brush their hair, hell, not even change out of their pj's. Tara was sporting a white t-shirt and a pair of pineapple tights. Despite everyone telling her that they looked tacky, she still wore them, not even just that..she wore them with a strong pride.</p><p>They all stood in silence for a few minutes, the only noises being from the coffee pot in the background brewing some of that delicious bean juice, as well as the occasional yawn from someone in the group. Eventually, Michonne spoke up, her voice not really too harshly piercing to the strong quiet of the room, considering she was always a soft spoken woman. "Daryl, you mind telling us why you have us all gathered here at..." She paused and glanced at the wall clock, before turning back to the archer and cocking an eyebrow at him, "at 7 o'clock in the morning?" Eugene then spoke up, "Technically, it is 7:10 AM, approximately at 7AM, we were all leaving to make our attendances he-" Merle cut him off, "Oh hush up, Professor Mullet, we know what she fuckin' meant." Everyone gave their internal <em>thank you's</em> to Merle for that one. Tara crossed her arms and spoke as well, "Yeah, like, no offense, Dude but..I was in a hella cool dream, and my Tara alarm doesn't go off for another 5 hours." 

Daryl frowned and stood up, "Listen, 'm <em>so </em>sorry 'f I interrupted yer beauty sleep, but this shit's important." Merle threw his hand up in exasperation, "Well shit, Baby Brother! Spit it out then, we ain't gunna guess fer ya!" Daryl hesitated as he looked out to the group. Some held expressions of confusion, while others still just looked..well, sleepy. Still. Thank God for the coffee coming up. Daryl exhaled as he scratched his scalp through his frazzled hair, he hasn't brushed it either. He wasn't sure, ever since he first talked about this possibility, his family looked at him as if he just went off the deep end. It pissed him off, he knows he's not crazy, and hopefully this meeting will stand by his case. Finally, he spoke again, glancing back to them. "'S 'bout Rick." </p><p>He watched the expressions shift, Carl's eye widened, as well as a few others. Merle and Abraham were the ones who were holding the "Damnit, not again" expressions. The rest just kept their faces blank. "Ah..I think he's alive." That's when the small groans and sighs were expressed. Carl just looked away, slowly exhaling the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. God, he could already tell this wouldn't go well. "Daryl-" He began, but Daryl cut him off "No."</p><p>"I know what yer thinkin', that I've lost my shit, but I haven't. 'N fact, I feel more sane than I have in years. Jus'...hear me out, alrigh'?" Carl sighed and bit his lip as he continued to look away. It took him a moment before he looked back to Daryl, and nodded. And then Daryl began to explain everything, all starting from his first search to the one he had earlier this morning. Daryl sighed and the placed Rick's boots and Colt Python, along with the mysterious tape recorder." These things weren't there b'fore...and they're definitely Rick's... Michonne grabbed his boots and examined them. "You're sure these weren't there before??" Daryl gave her an offended scowl, "'Chonne, I've searched that damned place for 6 years..i'd be able 't see a damned gun and boots." Sasha examined his gun before putting it back, "Plus, these are fully intact..6 years plus an explosion wouldn't have been kind to them.." Carl looked to Daryl, grabbing the gun himself, he asked-"What's with the tape recorder?" Everyone immediately turned their attention to the small box, Daryl shrugged and grabbed it. "Had some sorta message innit..couldn't really hear what it was over th' sound a' the river." Abraham frowned, and nudged his head towards the box in the archers hand, "Then what the hell are ya waitin' for?? That could have your answers!" Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew the red-haired man was right, but..he was scared. He didn't know what he was gonna find in it, but everyone staring at him intently only urged him forward. He nodded lightly, and gave a small grunt of approval. Daryl hesitated for a split second, but then pressed the button. Small static came from the recorder, and everyone in the room went silent, listening intently. Soon, a woman's voice came through.</p><p><em>"A-Type #42 has just awoken from the last experiment. It was deemed unsuccessful, and in result we had to amputate the patient's hand. Patient A-Type #42 is still stuck in current shock. Patient has not eaten in 12 hours. May suffer from dehydration and malnourishment." </em> Soon there was muffled screaming heard in the background, along with some small ruckus. The woman spoke up again. <em>"Patient A-Type #42 is growing hostile and panicked. We will check back in, once patient A-Type #42 is sedated. Signing off."  </em>Soon the tape recorder cut, and the noise was replaced by static. </p><p>Michonne must have noticed Daryl's panic in his eyes that shone from behind his bangs, she kept her voice calm and even as she tried to talk to the hunter, "Now, Daryl, we don't know-" "Bullshit." Daryl interrupted. "You gon' try and tell me this.." He scoffed, his eyes now burning with fury. "patient A-Type what-the-fuck ever ain't Rick? It Is him, and I'm gon' go get him." Daryl began to march his way to the door before Aaron grabbed his bicep, stopping him. Daryl stopped, but sent a look towards the man, and if looks could kill, Aaron would've been six feet under. Aaron kept his composure, he knew the archer got intense during situations like these. "You can't just leave, Daryl." Daryl gruffed and yanked his arm away. "Why not??"</p><p>"Because she's right." Aaron replied. "You don't know if it really is HIM. If you leave, you'll basically be on a blind search!" </p><p>Rosita then spoke up as well, "Plus, not to mention you have a little girl to look after! As well as a whole community, don't be stupid, Daryl.." Daryl stared the people of his group, his blue eyes darting from the floor and back up to them. His eyes then softened with regret, his voice sounding quiet, yet firm. "I h've ta.." Daryl then fully looked down, not trusting himself to get emotional if he looked at the worried eyes of his family for any longer. sure, he's cried in front of them before, but he tries not to do it as often. He sighed, and shook his head, "I jus'..need some type 'a closure. I need ta KNOW somethin'. Even 'f he's dead or alive, I would at least be able to sleep at night.." It was quiet for a long time, and Daryl was just dreading for the moment when they start calling him dramatic. Except...that didn't happen. The hunter looked up to see carl staring at him, his eye hesitant but understanding. "...What do we tell Judith?" Carl asked. Daryl stared intently at Carl, he had no idea just how much Carl's support meant to him, that kid was something else. He eventually replied, his voice confident and so sure. "'F I can trust anyone to watch after Jude, 's y'all. 'F I can trust anyone to keep this place safe, 's ya'll." </p><p>It was silent again. Michonne then slowly walked up to the archer, her eyes stared up at him intently, then they softened with sadness. A sad smile formed on her lips as well, without hesitation, she pulled the archer into a hug and lightly rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>She could empathize with the poor man. She first lost her boyfriend, and then she lost Andrea, she knows what it feels like to lose a partner. Except, he could do something about it, and she wanted him to take that chance.</p><p>Giving him a small squeeze, she then whispered, "We'll take good care of her. Of here." Michonne then stepped back and gave him a small nod, the smile a little less sad and more determined. He wasn't sure if the others agreed, but it didn't matter to him anyhow, his mind was already made up, and he wasn't turning back. </p><p>   --------------------------------------</p><p>It was later on that night, Daryl was already packed and ready to leave for tomorrow. he had already said goodbye to his family, considering that he was going take off at first light. He wanted to stop by the Kingdom and the Hilltop to say goodbye to his family there as well before he officially left. He had radioed them about his plan earlier that day, of course they were skeptical, especially Carol, but they understood so they didn't try to hold him back. Now all he had to do was talk with Judith, which was perfect for right now. Daryl was sitting on the roof of an old truck with Judith resting comfortably on his lap, he suggested they go watching constellations, and what's better than looking at constellations with Papa? Nothing. </p><p>"See? Ya can tell that's Canis Major by how th' stars line up." Daryl grinned and gently grabbed hold of her hand, helping her trace another constellation, "And right there..is the Big Dipper. See how it kinda looks like a spoon?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Judith smiled with excitement as her big brown eyes scanned the night sky trying to find more constellations. Her searching was then interrupted with Daryl tapping on her shoulder, she turned around and looked at him with confusion. "Hey, can ya turn to face me real quick?" He asked softly. She hummed and nodded, turning her body around completely so now that she was facing her Dad. Her happy expression faltered once she noticed the saddish smile on his face. Daryl then quietly asked, "Ya know I love ya, right, Sweetheart??" She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Duh! Obviously." Daryl hummed and nodded his head, then adding, "And ya know I'd never leave ya just cuz, right?" Judith once again hummed and nodded. She was confused, why was her Papa acting so weird? "Well, uh.." He looked up at the sky, and then back down at her. "I have ta go away fer a lil' while."</p><p>Her smile disappeared just as quick as it had appeared. "What? Why??" Her voice went a bit higher in concern. Daryl gently grabbed hold of her hands between his own large ones.</p><p>"Ya remember yer Daddy? What Carl and I would tell 'bout him?" Judith nodded, so Daryl took that as a cue to continue. "Well, I don't wanna get yer hopes up, but..I may have a chance of bringin' 'im back to ya. But in order ta do that, I have to take a bit of time off to go lookin' fer 'im." Judith's big brown eyes widened in both excitement and shock, and that expression just hurt Daryl. He knew she wanted him to succeed in this, but he couldn't promise it would, but he would sure as hell try.</p><p>Judith finally spoke up, her voice so soft and innocent, "How long will you be gone for." Daryl moved his hands a little so he could have access to her, giving her small knuckles a light kiss. "Give me four months tops. 'F I come up empty, I'll come back to ya. Ta Carl." The young girl nodded, her eyebrows knitting together. "Promise?" She asked, Daryl nodded. Judith then pulled away her hands, holding out her pinky. "Pinky promise?" Daryl stared at her, and then at her hand, then a small grin appeared on his face as he chuckled lightly. Holding out his own pinky, he linked it with hers. "Pinky promise." Daryl let go, he then hummed in acknowledgement, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a walkie talkie. "Here." He placed the radio in her hands, luckily she already knew how to use it, so he didn't need to have a small training session for her. The young girl looked down at the walkie in her hands, and then looked back up at the hunter with confusion laced on her face. Daryl pulled out his own and waved it slightly. "So we can keep 'n touch. Ya radio me every mornin' at dawn, every afternoon at lunch time, and every night b'fore bed. That way you'll always know 'm okay, and that I'll always know you and everyone else 's okay." </p><p>Judith nodded, and then a smile appeared on her face. She pressed the button the walkie and spoke into it. "Come in, come in, Papa Bearyll." Daryl grinned once again. God, he couldn't help but internally roll his eyes, that awful nickname was definitely the Rick in her. he pressed his own button and spoke into his walkie as well. "Heard ya loud an' clear, Jude the Dude." He couldn't resist giving her his own terrible nickname too. Lil' AssKicker didn't count because it was a fucking AWESOME name. They both laughed at the silliness of the situation. </p><p>"...Promise you're going to bring him back?" Judith asked softly.</p><p>Daryl looked down to her, his grin shrinking and turning into something more sad as he shook his head. "Ya know I can't promise that." Judith frowned and stared up at him with big confused eyes, "Why not??" Daryl never broke eye contact with her. "'Cuz I can't lie to ya, Sweetheart." Judith went quiet, without saying another word, she nodded and looked back down at the walkie, but her head was then tipped up again by Daryl. "Hey, jus' 'cuz I can't promise it, don't mean that I ain't gon' try my hardest to make it happen. Do you trust me ta try my hardest??"</p><p>Judith didn't hesitate on agreeing. her Papa has never given her any reason on why she CAN'T trust him. She nodded and gave him a big smile, big enough for the both of them. "I trust you, Papa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a sucker for Domestic Daryl with his kiddos..<br/>Hope ya'll enjoyed, Daryl will be leaving his family to find the other half next episode! Stay tuned!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On Our Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl heads off to go find Rick, leaving home and his family behind as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And it beginss..<br/>Another big thanks to my buddy, Mike, for checking over this chapter. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as planned, Daryl took off at first light. Of course, it wasn't easy. Every step he took seemed to only get heavier and heavier each time. Of course he trusted his family to look after Judith. Carl loved his little sister more than life, and even if Merle didn't support his and Rick's relationship, he absolutely ADORED Judy. He even let her put stickers on his prosthetic knife hand, but the care didn't stop there. Michonne saw Judith as a daughter, and the others cared for Judith deeply as well. He had no doubts. He also had no doubts about Alexandria being in good hands, he just..had doubts about leaving his family. But he had to do this, he had to know what happened. He needed closure.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he officially stepped out of Alexandria, Aaron was there to shut the gates behind him, but not without wishing him luck and giving a goodbye hug.</p>
<p>Daryl made his first walk to The Kingdom to say goodbye to Carol and Ezekiel. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her, she WAS his best friend after all. When he had gotten there, he was given a bag of fruits, veggies and meats. To be more specific, tomatoes and carrots, plums and bananas, and cooked pork. Carol had also gone out of her way to give him a poncho she had fixed, it was a simple stomach length cloth poncho with a hood. Daryl found it flattering if he really gave two shits about fashion at all, it was tan with a black and brown checkered pattern. After many tearful hugs and kisses exchanged between the two, he left, Carol parting with a soft, "Stay safe, Pookie." And a sad smile. Daryl couldn't lie, he really thought Carol would've put up a bigger fight. She was one of the first people to come to terms with Rick being gone, so it was only fair to assume she wouldn't take kindly to Daryl leaving and risking his life for someone she figured long dead. Right? Daryl had time to think about it some more as he made his way to Hilltop. Once reaching Hilltop, he whistled up to the guards to get their attention, and once they noticed him he nudged his head towards the gate. One of them nodded, and a moment later it was slowly opened for him.</p>
<p>Daryl only took a few steps forward before a small figure threw their body at him in a tight hug along with a high pitched yell of "UNCLE DARYL!!", almost knocking him off his feet at the impact and shock of it all. Daryl was about to question the situation when he looked down and saw that familiar baseball cap. Oh. Of course it's little Hershel Rhee.</p>
<p>The hunter smiled and gave the young boy a pat on the back before he knelt down to his height. "Hey, Bud. How ya doin'?" Hershel opened his mouth and pointed at the top back part of it. "I'm okay! Look, I lost a tooth!" Daryl grinned and nodded, oh, he remembers what it was like to be a kid who lost his first tooth. Merle had tried to keep his childhood alive just a little longer, telling him that if he put it under his pillow he would get a dollar. He did, by the actions of Merle, but it wasn't long until his Pa had ruined the fun for him with a drunken spat. He was just glad that kids like Hershel and Judith could still enjoy kid things sometime. Especially in a world like this. "Ay, that's real cool. Means yer gettin' older, yeah?" Hershel hummed and nodded. Daryl gave his shoulder a small squeeze. Such a sweet boy, Maggie and Glenn were miracle workers. "Hey, where's yer Ma an' Pa?" 

"Oh!" Hershel grabbed his hand and immediately began pulling him to the Barrington House. "They told me to bring you in when you got here!" Daryl snorted as he was pulled along by the eager child.</p>
<p>Once inside, Hershel finally let go and called out in the main area, "Moom! Daadd! Uncle Daryl's heree!!" they both turned their attention to the office doors opening, Maggie, Glenn and Jesus stepping out.</p>
<p>Maggie smiled, "Daryl!" She walked over to the archer and pulled him into a crushing embrace. "I'm so glad ya could stop by before ya leave!" She gave his cheek a parting kiss once she broke the hug. Daryl nodded and stepped forward to give Glenn a handshake and a half hug. "'Course, wouldn't jus' leave without sayin' bye." Glenn grinned as well, "You better, or else I was gonna be super offended." He teased. Daryl gave him a look of mock disgust, cocking an eyebrow, "Well, I was considerin' jus' leavin', but I really wanted ta say bye ta Maggie." He shot back playfully, a small smirk forming on his lips when Maggie and Jesus snickered. Glenn faked a lip quiver, and Daryl then snorted, giving Glenn's back a harsh pat that made the younger man wince forward. "Man, have some dignity an' pull yerself t'gether, yer kid's right there." Glenn huffed and shoved Daryl away, trying his hardest to fight back a smirk and, well...failing miserably. Glenn then knelt down, and whispered something to his son. Hershel looked to his Dad, hesitated, then nodded. He ran up to Daryl and gave him another quick hug before he hurried to the front door and left the house, waving goodbye to all the adults as he did so.</p>
<p>The archer gave a confused look towards Glenn, cocking an eyebrow. Glenn gave a small sheepish smile, shrugging. "I didn't want him to be around for all this..serious stuff. I'll explain it to him later." Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek and just nodded. He understood. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" Maggie softly asked, her voice a little unsure. She always found Daryl as an older brother, so him leaving affected her just as much as everyone else. Daryl looked to her, his blue eyes staring at her intently. "Ya know I do. Ya know I h've ta." The young mother pursed her lips, and just nodded. "I do." She replied.</p>
<p>"Oh! Here." Glenn said, hurrying back into the office. He was only gone for a few moments before returning with about 7 extra bolts for Daryl's crossbow. He smiled and held them out to the archer. "A little parting gift."</p>
<p>Daryl grabbed the bolts with wide eyes, he went to open his mouth for a thank you, but Glenn stopped him with a hand raised, and with a smirk. "Not me. Thank him, he was the one who went out on the runs for them." He said as he nudged his head towards Jesus. The man grinned at Daryl, his eyes mischievous as he teasingly waved his fingers at the archer. Daryl inwardly cringed and forced a smile, the smile really only lasting for a second anyways. "Thanks." He nodded at the biblical looking man. He then turned back to his two friends, "And thank ya too." He said with an entirely softer demeanor. They both gave him warm smiles full of love, and small nods. God, whenever someone looked at him like that, it never failed to make his palms sweaty and his throat dry. He cleared his throat and nudged his head towards the door, "I should get goin', I wanna get somewhere by noon." Maggie nodded and gave him another hug, Glenn then following suit. "Alright, stay safe. We'll see ya in a few months..maybe longer if yer gut feelin' is true." She gave him a forced smile, and Daryl returned it without even really knowing. They were both just worried about the situation getting too depressing. The world was already sad enough. With a final nod, Daryl made his way to the door, and left the house, leaving Maggie and Glenn lingering by the doorway, silently praying for their friend's safety.</p>
<p>Daryl was waiting for the gate to be opened by the guards when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He expected it to be Glenn or Maggie, so turning around, he was surprised to see Jesus. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the man.</p>
<p>Jesus instantly became uncomfortable by the stare the archer was giving him, and laughed awkwardly once he realized that the archer was waiting, expecting for him to say something. So, he just came out with it. "Can I go with??" Daryl almost got whiplash from his sudden shock from the question. He squinted at the man in confusion. "Come 'gain?" Now it was Jesus' turn to cock an eyebrow, "Can I go with you to look for Rick? Si or no?" He asked again. The archer turned around entirely to face Jesus fully, his eyes still narrowed in confusion and slight skepticism. "...Why?"</p>
<p>Jesus exhaled and ran his fingers through his beard as he tried to find the right words to say. "I just uh..I just need to do something, you know?" Turns out, that was the WRONG thing to say, because the archer's posture immediately became defensive and his eyes now narrowed in anger. "What? So ya just need the "adventure" of me tryin' ta find my lost husband to fill yer boredom??" Daryl sneered. Jesus' eyes widened at the accusation, he immediately raised his hands up in a calming manner. "Woah-what?? No! Daryl, come on, you know that's not what I meant!" 

Daryl didn't respond, he just let the guy continue on what he was going to say. His lips were still pressed into a tight line, and his glare didn't let up, maybe he did react to quickly, but he just became super defensive over this shit. he couldn't help it. Jesus sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face, stopping to scratch at his beard again before his hand left entirely. "What I mean is..I lost my purpose here. You know, back when Gregory was around I actually had a job to do. He was shit at leading and I mean.." He chuckled mirthlessly, "REAL shit at leading. I always ended up taking care of all the nasty business, all the hard labor, and sure..I complained sometimes, but it really made me feel important." He looked around Hilltop. Watching kids run around, the elderly sitting on the porches of their trailer homes, and the rest and more capable either farming or taking care of the livestock. Daryl had followed his eyes for a second before he rested them back on the man in front of him. Jesus then met the archer's eyes again. "Maggie and Glenn are fantastic leaders. So much so that..they don't really need a lackey like me to do a lot of work anymore. I need to find my calling, Daryl. Teaching school to kids and bathing the farm animals isn't it. This trip would end up being closure for both of us."</p>
<p>Daryl kept staring at him, however, his glare was long gone. He guessed he could understand where he was coming from. He remembered not feeling like anything more than a hound dog to the group for a while. "Plus, Rick was my friend. YOU'RE my friend. I wanna help you, I need to make sure you come back home to your family in one piece." Jesus added.</p>
<p>"Ya sayin' I need a bodyguard?" Daryl lightly teased, that tease caused Jesus to smile, he was so glad Daryl wasn't upset at him anymore. For the longest time, he was positive that this conversation was going to end with Daryl nailing him to a cross and chucking him into a horde of walkers. "I'm saying you shouldn't do this alone." Jesus replied with a tiny smile.</p>
<p>Daryl then looked down as he lightly adjusted the strap of his crossbow. He really wasn't planning on bringing anyone else along with him. Bringing anyone else to danger by HIS mission, but he felt so conflicted over this situation. Hmm..maybe having a small buddy to help wouldn't be TOO bad. The archer then looked back to the long haired man, all humor gone from his face. "Ya got a half hour. Meet me by tha bridge. Ya ain't there by then, I'm leaving yer ass back here to teach kiddies how to read." Without another word, Daryl turned around and left through the gate. Once Jesus was sure Daryl was out of sight and hearing distance, he cheered with a holler and a few air fist pumps before he turned around and ran to his trailer home to get ready.

   ----------------------------------


Daryl was leaning up against one of the rotten beams of the old bridge, but his body immediately tensed up and he became full alert when he heard the crunching of leaves under footsteps over the loud rushing of the river only a few feet behind him. He reached for his crossbow, about ready to take aim on the possible walker or any other form of danger, but stopped when he saw the familiar face of Jesus appear from the trees. The man smiled as he stepped into the archers full line of few. He had his own pack, his typical black coat, and his bandana. The only difference was that his long hair was now tied back into a neat bun, far out of his face, and more importantly..away from the reach of walkers. He smirked and gave a small spin, it being a silent question to Daryl on "How do I look?"

</p>
<p>In response, Daryl just scoffed and rolled his eyes. If he needed to, he would not hesitate to tell Jesus to fuck off back to Alexandria if this flirting and teasing was gonna go on for a while. However, his reaction to the tease did the exact opposite of what Daryl was hoping, it encouraged the damn guy. Good thing Daryl decided to shut that shit down NOW.</p>
<p>"Alright, listen up." Daryl started, moving from his spot by the bridge and walking over to Jesus. "I'm gon' establish some rules b'fore we get goin'." Jesus nodded, the smirk still present on his face. </p>
<p>"We keep movin' when I say so."<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Cut down on tha damn jokes."<br/>
"I'll try."<br/>
"Stop the fuckin' flirtin'. Period."<br/>
"Sometimes."</p>
<p>"Jesus!" Daryl growled.<br/>
"Allah." Jesus quick replied before Daryl raised his hand, threatening to bitch slap the guy if he kept pushing. Jesus flinched and covered his face with his jacket, but it was obvious the guy was trying to fight back his laughter. The hunter was too much fun to tease. It only got scary when the hunter himself didn't find it so funny. When he was sure the archer wasn't still out to kill him, he slowly uncovered his face. "Kidding, kidding." He said while he held his hands up in a calming gesture, also in a pathetic way of protection. Daryl still had that killer look in his eyes, but luckily...the wild hunter seemed calm enough at the moment that Jesus believed he wasn't at the risk of being crucified. Yet."</p>
<p>Once the atmosphere had finally cleared of the...awkward energy, they both straightened up. "So.." Jesus started as he straightened the straps on his shoulders that held his very heavy packed backpack. Daryl looked at him, silently waiting for him to continue, and also silently preparing an alibi for why the heavily trained, long-haired haired man went missing if the next words to come out of his mouth was another flirt.</p>
<p>"Where to fearless leader?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, Jesus is tagging along! The poor guy hardly had a personality in the show when he was still around, so I decided to finally give him one in my own fic! Stay tuned for the wacky adventures of Jesus and Daryl!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Birds of A Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl and Jesus began their long journey to find Rick Grimes. Not having the slightest idea on where to turn first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another big thanks to Mikey for this chapter! Enjoy!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesus and Daryl had started their trek through the forest. Daryl had insisted that they follow the tracks, Jesus didn't see any, but at the same time..he wasn't a professional hunter or tracker like his travel buddy. So when Daryl would get snippy at him for stomping over a footprint, or kicking over a pile of leaves that was deemed as "important", Jesus would just mutter a confused "Sorry?", and keep going. He would never understand this, but hell, if watching the hunter so focused and intense wasn't entertaining.</p><p>They were about an hour away from Hilltop, and were still walking on. Daryl had been serious about stopping when he said so, and so far, he hadn't any reason to stop yet.</p><p>"Are you sure you know where we're going??" Jesus asked. It wasn't the first time he asked either, going by the death glare Daryl sent him over his shoulder. The archer just gruffed out in irritation and kept walking, carefully stepping over a slippery tree root coated in moss. Only an hour in and Daryl was already regretting bringing the other man along. He wouldn't have to worry about tracks getting ruined, and definitely NOT have to worry about someone questioning his intentions and skills every 5 minutes either. Jesus spoke up again, shrugging, "Hey, I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm sure you know enough, but I'm just being cautious! Going the wrong way would definitely make this whole trip harder than it already is." Talking. Don't forget the endless talking. "Ya gon' keep talkin' the whole way?" Daryl gruffed out, pulling his black Stetson farther over his eyes to shield them from the powerful rays of the morning sun, shining through the large trees. Jesus shrugged. "I'm just trying to start small talk. You never say anything, and that gets pretty awkward after a while." Daryl looked down at the dirt covered forest floor, spotting more footprints, he examined them closely for a few minutes before he continued walking, of course being mindful not to ruin them. After a bit of silence, he finally responded. "Yeah, well, if ya recall..we ain't here to braid each other's hair and talk summer camp. We out here to find the damned bastards who stole my husband." </p><p>Daryl then stopped walking, glaring at him from under his Stetson. "So's if we could focus on tha task at hand.."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Jesus held up his hands in surrender and started walking again, Daryl following him with his stormy blue eyes for a few moments before finally continuing his own walking. The tracks still seemed clear up ahead for a while, so Daryl allowed himself a few minutes to just let his mind wander. Wander back to his family he left behind. Judith would be awake by now, attending Aarons class on target practice for guns, a class that she happened to ace more often than not. Told to by Teacher Aaron himself. Daryl felt like such a proud Dad that day, congratulating his little girl on her good work with playful nibbles and kisses to her cheeks that made her squeal with laughter. He knew Rick would've absolutely geeked out on this news, too, no doubt giving her some awful, cheesy nickname that would make everyone roll their eyes, and then eventually making the girl of honor do the same as well.</p><p>He often found himself wondering about Rick's reactions to a lot of things that have happened over the years. Judith killing her first walker, him finally gaining enough dignity to get over his fear of horses and learning how to ride them. Properly. <em>"You won't always be able to count on bikes and cars." </em> Rick had once told him. <em>"Watch me." </em>Daryl had pitifully shot back after getting...embarrassingly spooked at Buttons whinnying at him. </p><p>Rick had just smirked and cocked a challenging eyebrow at him as he focused on the task that Daryl had failed to do..putting on her halter, but the man did it with silence and a fond smile on his face. That was one thing Daryl loved about Rick most. He wouldn't overly tease or laugh at Daryl during situations like that, unlike how Merle would do, and hell, sometimes Carol. Daryl was glad for that, because he would always get earfuls from Merle about how riding horses aren't that bad, and how he's being <em>"dramatic." </em> Fuck him. If he knew that horses could smell fear, he would have shit himself too. Plus, he doesn't, and probably will never feel the need or see the reason to explain himself to anyone, he doesn't owe anyone anything. His thoughts were quickly interrupted with Jesus snapping his fingers in front of his face, a small teasing smirk splayed across his lips. "Earth to Daryl. Come in, Daryl." Daryl blinked and shot a glare at the man in front of him, and then slapped his hand away. "What??" He snapped. Jesus gave off a quiet, "Ow.." as he rubbed his hand from the harsh slap. He huffed and pointed to the ground, "Hate to interrupt your daydream, but I need a check in for the navigation." Daryl just narrowed his eyes at the man before he took a glance down at the ground, his eyebrows now pinched together for a different reason. Confusion. The tracks were gone. </p><p>The hunter gave a quiet grunt as he squatted down, inspecting the dirt covered forest floor for any sort of tracks. Nothing. That's odd. "What is it?" Jesus asked as he loomed above him. Daryl huffed, flicking the dirt off of his fingers, now bringing his gaze up to look at the woods around them. "Tracks are gone.." Jesus stepped back as Daryl rose back up to his feet, he then whistled awkwardly, "Well shit, that's not good is it..? We didn't walk too far without tracks did we?" Jesus asked hesitantly, then adjusting the straps on his backpack. Daryl shook his head, taking off his Stetson to use as a fan while he thought. It was hot and humid, he probably shouldn't be wearing a CLOTH poncho right now in this heat. "Nah, we only lingered a few steps 'head.."</p><p>Daryl then sighed and placed the hat back on his head as he reached behind him into his pack, blindly zipping open one of the pockets and fishing out a crinkled paper map from inside. "Good a' time as any to stop an' figure somethin' out.."</p><p>Jesus hummed and nodded in agreement. Thank god, he was afraid they were gonna end up walking into a ravine if they didn't check SOMETHING soon. So he helped Daryl splay out the paper map on a decent sized rock.</p><p>                                                                                            ***</p><p>It took them 30 minutes of small arguing, marking up the map, and listing out possibilities for them to finally come to a decision. That decision being they continue the way they were already going, which was South. If that ended up biting them in the ass later on, they would curse, but end up going a different direction anyways. So now here they were, Jesus folding the paper map back up, and Daryl smoking one of the cigarettes he had grabbed from the pack he saved in the back of the drawer in his nightstand. "You know what I find just a little weird?" Jesus asked as he flattened out the map and handed it back to Daryl for him to put it back in his pack. "Hm?" The archer grunted in response, keeping the cigarette held securely between his lips, he put the map back in it's secure pocket.</p><p>"We haven't seen a single walker since we've been out here. It's almost as if this whole place has been cleared of them." The man just squinted at him, slowly pulling out the cigarette and blowing out a strong cloud of smoke from his mouth and nose a few seconds after. "'S weird, but ya really gon' complain 'bout it, too?" </p><p>Jesus smiled and just shrugged. "Hey, no one said I was complaining. Just find it a little weird, that's all. It's been lingering at the back of my mind all morning."</p><p>Daryl just shrugged a shoulder and dropped the cigarette, stomping it out with his boot. He adjusted his crossbow before he began walking ahead once again. "Well, ya have plenty a' time to contemplate jus' how weird it is, cuz' we ain't gon' stop again fer a while. Les' get movin'." Jesus grinned and jogged ahead to catch up with the hunter, and his grin only grew wider once he spoke in an exaggerated British accent. "Daryl Dixon, the man on a mission as he trudges through the deep, intense woods of Virginia with his loyal and FUN comrade, Jesus slash Paul Rovia.." Jesus felt an other worldly accomplishment when he heard the man next to him snort. "Shut it." He gruffed. </p><p>                                                                                             ***</p><p>They had been walking for a few more hours until Daryl heard the walkie on his hip spit out static, then Judith's soft, sweet voice coming through soon after. "Papa Bearyl??"</p><p>Daryl smiled and grabbed the walkie, Jesus slowing his walk so he could walk right alongside the older man and give him a shit eating grin at the nickname. Daryl will deal with frenzy of teases later, right now....he was just so fucking happy to hear his daughter's voice. He was already so homesick. "Jude the Dude. Hi, Baby. How're things goin' over there?" Judith's voice came through a second later. "Good. Things are still the same, but Aunt Michonne is a really good leader for here while you're gone, Papa. Carl too." Daryl hummed in acknowledgement, "Mhm, I knew they would be, Sweetheart. You bein' good for 'em?" The sassy yet cute <em>"Duh."  </em>made Daryl grin with full teeth as he huffed out quiet laughter. </p><p>Sobering up, Daryl then spoke softly into the walkie again, "Thas good, Sweetheart. Listen, I gotta get goin' now, need to focus on my surroundings more so's I can be sure to come back in one piece, yeah?" Judith hummed in understanding. "Good. 'Member to walkie me back later on t'night, okay?" Judith once again hummed, "I will, Papa." Daryl nodded to himself. "Good. Luv ya, Asskicker. Say hi to everyone else fer me." </p><p>After saying their ADORABLE goodbyes and promises to call again later on, Daryl put the walkie back with a little more pep in his step. That quickly ended when he saw the expression on Jesus' face. His eyes wide and mouth gaping open in a stupid smile.</p><p>Daryl frowned at him, his ears tinting a little red as he blushed. He shrunk back into his poncho a little, and he tried his hardest to ignore the look the bearded man was giving him, but deeming unsuccessful, he decided to express his irritation instead of his embarrassment. "What?!" He snapped, full of defense. Jesus kept that open mouthed smile for a few seconds longer before finally speaking, "...Papa BEARyl??" Daryl grunted out a shut up and faced forward, immediately speed walking ahead and away from his travel buddy. "No wait, it's so freaking adorable! Can I call you that too?!" Jesus called out after the blushing older man.</p><p>If Daryl weren't to die from a walker, or just some terrible mishap, a heart attack would definitely be the thing that would make him drop dead.</p><p>                                                                                             ***</p><p>More walking. And more walking. Just walking. Daryl normally would love this, but it's the fact on what they're out there FOR, is what makes this experience not as enjoyable as before. He wished he didn't have to be out here. He wished his husband was back at home, and you know...NOT missing in a world filled with walkers. </p><p>Him and Jesus had walked for a while, so by the time they were taking a break by a small creek, it was the late afternoon, sun only about 30 minutes from getting ready to set. Daryl was absentmindedly plucking at the dry grass in the ground as he sat, while Jesus was redoing his bun. This was the side of him Daryl really never let anyone see, the side that suddenly became sad for a few hours. It started happening ever since Rick went missing, he'd just have this incredibly depressive episode. It only lasted for an hour, but he always made sure to hide himself when it happened, and well..it was happening right now. He didn't necessarily break down into tears when it happened, he just got really quiet..more than usual, and often got lost in his thoughts. He was actually keeping it hidden pretty well so far, last thing he needed was for Jesus to get nosy. At least, he thought he was hiding it well.</p><p>Jesus was more observant than he let on, and he definitely noticed that the grumpy archer was having a tough time right now. He bit his lip as he tried to think of something to help the poor guy out. </p><p>"Hey-" Jesus started, a smile forming on his face once the archer had looked up from his interesting task of plucking dry grass to face him. "You remember when we first met? How we fell into that huge fight over the supply truck?"</p><p>"'Course."</p><p>"I'm not going to lie, I had a lot of fun that day..despite Rick throwing me off the truck, and you knocking me unconscious." Daryl snorted, the tiniest hint of a smirk forming on his face. "'Course ya had fun, ya ended up hidin' in our closet an' peepin' in on me Rick fuckin'." Jesus laughed awkwardly, his embarrassment causing him to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay, I guess I could've waited until later to talk to you guys..and definitely stop watching when I first saw." Now it was Daryl's turn to tease. "Yeah, but 'm glad ya enjoyed the show." He said as a grin then appeared on his face.</p><p>They both stared at each other before they broke out into quiet laughter. Jesus was glad that a little reminiscing could cheer the guy up, even if it was a small, awkward trip down memory lane. However, the lighthearted moment was immediately ruined when a rustling in the bushes from across the creek made them shut up and turn their attention to it. They normally would've gotten out their weapons and just killed whatever was there, but..there seemed to be more than just one. A lot more. So the two men shot knowing looks to each other, and without hesitating, they ran and hid behind a large fallen tree. When combined, they were both incredibly stealthy and sneaky, so whatever was about to come out most likely wouldn't see them. After a few seconds, the mysterious things finally revealed themselves and they were..walkers?? They looked like them. It was hard to tell from this distance.</p><p>There was about 5 five of them. They looked like walkers and smelled like them, rotten skin and clothes, and they moved in a small pack like most of them did when not alone, but there was something off. Their steps were too coordinated to be dead, but everything else checked off. </p><p>Daryl couldn't explain it, and he swore he could hear whispering as the horde of "walkers" walked across the creek and disappeared into the far tree line.</p><p>Maybe he was hearing things over the sounds of the creek. He shot a confused look to Jesus, and Jesus returned it, before they turned their attention back to the strange group as they fully disappeared into the trees. Once the two hidden men were sure they were fine, they stepped out from behind the fallen tree. "What tha hell..?" Daryl mumbled, his gaze still heavily focused on the now long gone group. "Ah.." Jesus swallowed as he scratched his head, "Those were walkers..right?" Daryl huffed, shrugging lightly. "Dunno, think so.." Shaking his head, Daryl began walking back over to the creek, "Les not dwell on it, we need to get movin' already, anyways. Almost dark, need ta find a place to camp." Jesus nodded in agreement and followed after the hunter. "Yeah, I think the long day is finally starting to affect me, I'm officially losing my shit over nothing, eheh.."</p><p>Little did they know that that IN FACT..wasn't nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohh noooo. Specific zombie disguised group..gulp.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not What it Seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Only the second day out, things are already getting intense and..confusing?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual, big thanks to Mike for this chapter, I swear, he's responsible for half these ideas, lol. I'll also try to keep filler chapters at bay for as long as I can, but it's still a little TOO early for anything too crazy to happen, yet. Stick with me, haha. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the night, Daryl was sure of that, by the time him and Jesus had finally set up camp for the night. Daryl had finished his good night radio with Judith about an hour ago, so now he was just waiting for sleep to claim him. It had gotten a little colder that night, so they were both nestled closer to the fire, and Daryl had his cloth poncho wrapped tightly around himself. </p>
<p>Jesus was lying down on his sleeping bag, chewing on a slice of bell pepper that he had packed in a small tub of food he brought with him. He was just looking up at the starry sky, letting his thoughts rush over him.</p>
<p>Jesus was contemplating just leaving the hunter in silence for the rest of the night, but...he couldn't help it. He needed SOME type of conversation going on, soo.. he decided to start one. "You really believe we're gonna find him? Not that I don't have faith of my own I just, you know, need to hear your take on this." Daryl didn't say anything for a long time, so long that Jesus thought the man fell asleep. "I have ta believe.." He finally responded. "I just left my whole family behind, my daughter, for this." </p>
<p>"Do you regret it..?" Jesus asked.</p>
<p>Daryl grunted lowly as he shook his head, he then pulled the poncho tighter around himself. "Nah, I still wanna know what happened. Like I said, I jus' came out here ta get closure. It's.." Daryl swallowed so hard his throat audibly clicked. "Not guaranteed I'm gon' find him alive." Jesus nodded, and he slowly sat up to face the archer a bit better. "Would you be okay if you never really found anything? Like.. I'm hoping we do get SOMETHING, but you and I both know we need to have a LOT of luck on our side." The hunter frowned and rubbed at his face as he thought. "I'll never be okay without knowin', but I can't pull somethin' like this 'gain. I need to stay back fer Judith, fer everyone." Jesus gave a small smile and nodded, "We should get some sleep, wanna get as much sunlight as possible, right?"</p>
<p>Daryl just nodded, and with a grumbled, "G'night.." he leaned up against a tree, pulled his Stetson over his eyes and snuggled deeper into his poncho, hoping the night will grant him some sleep. Jesus stared at the archer for a few moments before he snuggled back into his sleeping bag himself, and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The sun was barely rising when Jesus felt a light kick to his hand. The long haired man shot awake with a small snore, and looked around his surroundings the best his sleep blurred eyes could do. After blinking away the sleepiness in his eyes, his vision focused on the hunter standing over him, his face as strict as ever but a small hint of amusement glinting his eyes. "C'mon, time to head out."</p>
<p>Jesus nodded, licking away the dried drool from his mouth as he stretched. "What? No kiss to the forehead or lips to awaken me??" He teased through a yawn. Daryl scoffed and just lightly kicked him again in response. "How long have you been up anyways?" Jesus asked. The hunter just shrugged as he leaned up against the tree. "A while. Left fer a few hours 'n saw a gas station a few miles away."</p>
<p>"What? You left me alone, asleep and defenseless for a few hours??" Jesus asked with slight shock on his face, Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yer a big boy, ya would've been fine. We didn't see any walkers at all yesterday."</p>
<p>"Still..." Jesus grumbled as he began to pack away his sleeping bag and other belongings, he then changed the subject on the more important matter. "Tell me more about this gas station. Did it seem to still have things inside?" Daryl grunted in approval and gave a slight nod, "The damn place 's filled with walkers. Inside 'n out. Doubt anyone has raided the place yet, 'specially since it's in the middle of nowhere." The hunters relaxed expression faltered when he glanced to Jesus, who was giving him an <em>are you crazy </em>look. Daryl frowned and squinted in confusion. "What's with th' face??" Jesus kept the look, "So.. YOU want us to go and raid the place? The place that's filled with walkers? US??" Daryl frowned more and crossed his arms. "The hell? Since when has this been a problem with you? You develop a chronic fear of the dead overnight or somethin'??" Jesus rolled his eyes as he finally got everything packed and put away in his bag, "Of course not. This is how the world is now. Being scared of walkers NOW is like being scared of cars back when things were still normal. It's weird." He then tied his hair back up into a messy bun, "Anyways, no, that's not what I'm saying. What I AM saying is that... there's only two of us. Two of us vs a HERD? That's going to end with us becoming breakfast."</p>
<p>"Sure as hell seems like yer bein' negative." Daryl grunted as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "No, I'm being realistic, Daryl." Jesus replied. The hunter scoffed and began walking his way through the said direction. "Ya got no faith. 'S long 's we use our brains an' be smart with this, we'll be fine. 'Sides, we've taken down a whole herd twice the size of this one in Alexandria." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but you don't have a crazy Rick on your side this time." Jesus mumbled, but the death glare the archer sent him over his shoulder made him regret his comment immediately. "Sorry.. that was in bad taste."</p>
<p>Daryl sighed as he forced his composure back a few seconds later. "Nah, 's true. He did the same stupid ass move back when his wife died. She had complications durin' birth with Lil' Asskicker, he blamed himself for it. That he wasn't there to help her out through it. Disappeared into the tombs of the prison... slaughtered every walker he saw." Daryl chewed on his lip. "He said he heard voices through an old phone, saw.. things. His wife." Daryl then had a small smile tug at his lips, he then added with a softer, yet more somber tone to his voice. "But, Maggie's pa, Hershel, brought him back t' us. T' me."</p>
<p>Jesus smirked, "I'm guessing during that period is when you two got together?" Daryl shrugged a shoulder. "Sorta. After I nearly lost my brother to a gunshot, I was in a tough place, y'know? Anyways, he knew how I felt. His boy had gotten shot not too long b'fore that, right when he had jus' gotten 'im back. We were there for each other, an' things jus' kinda went from there."</p>
<p>"Okay, and uh.. I don't wanna question you, because for everyone it's different but uh.." Daryl smirked and finished his thought for him, "Ya think we got married kinda quick, huh?" Jesus bit his lip and just nodded. Thank god Daryl said it and not him. Daryl snorted and just shrugged a shoulder once again. "Maybe, but when yer our age, an' yer livin' a life where stayin' alive gets harder everyday, ya don' really waste time. 'Sides, we both felt like it was long enough. We had gotten separated after the prison fell, an' I literally found 'im again at gun point by the group I was runnin' with... I felt terrible." Daryl mumbled that last bit, his gaze falling down to the ground. It still ached him realizing that he ran with a group that was the lowest of the low. He couldn't recall how many times he had looked at Rick with sad puppy dog eyes, and always mumbled pitiful "'M sorrys." They would always end with Rick petting his shaggy head of hair and saying that it wasn't on him. It never was. Daryl tried to believe him, but he never could.</p>
<p>Daryl was brought out of his sad thoughts with a hand on his shoulder, and an understanding smile on the man's face next to him. "You may be a grouch, but I think I'll go with my own instinct on thinking that you didn't know. You're not the type of guy to run with a bad group WILLINGLY." Daryl shook his head, looking at Jesus straight in the eyes. "I ain't a saint. I've killed a man I knew before 'cuz he held a gun t' Rick." Jesus rolled his eyes. "It's the apocalypse. No one can be a saint, you think just because I look like him, I'm a holy child? Hell no. I've done shit someone would go to jail for in the old world. Sure, we've changed to adapt now, but that doesn't change who we really are inside."</p>
<p>Daryl snorted and shoved the man's hand away. "Alright, alright. Don' get all preachy on me, it ain't Sunday. Save that shit fer Gabe." Daryl then gave him another look, this one filled with amusement and slight fondness. "Y'know, when you get all smart like this, ya become bearable to be 'round.'</p>
<p>Jesus faked a gasp, "Really?? You mean it, Papa Bearyl??"</p>
<p>"'N ya jus' ruined it by openin' yer mouth 'gain." Daryl gruffed.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>They had walking for about a full hour until they turned up onto a small clearing. A road, and across it lay a run down gas station surrounded by more woods, and not to mention countless walkers.</p>
<p>"Holy shit.." Jesus mumbled under his breath as he watched the sea of walkers stumbling in, out, and around the small building. There were too many to count, so <em>holy shit</em>  was, indeed, a fair expression. He glanced to the archer who was staring intensely at the scene across the road. "Are you sure we want to take our chances with this place. There's a pretty big reason on why it hasn't been raided yet and I mean... a REALLY big reason." Daryl frowned at him. "This 'gain? Ya forget how scarce ANY supplies are nowadays? Listen, 'f ya want, ya can stay back here on yer ass an' enjoy the show." And with that, Daryl began to raise to his feet before he was tugged back down by the man in the bun. "Fine, fine. I'll help, but we can't just go barging in James Bond style, okay??" </p>
<p>Daryl frowned and cocked an eyebrow at him, "I know I may be a redneck, but I ain't that dense." Daryl playfully shot back before looking ahead once again. "We need to get closer an' kill 's much 's we can without gettin' caught. Once the size has dropped, we can finish the job regularly." </p>
<p>They both looked at each other, gave a nod of acknowledgement, and then they sneaked off. They were both pretty successful, because a few minutes later, they met up behind a large selection of brush that was quite close to the gas station itself. Daryl carefully pulled out his knife, his attention then turning to Jesus when the man tapped him. "You're not going to use your crossbow??" He whispered. Daryl shook his head, "Nah, won't be good for close up kills. Save 'em fer when we get more up front." Jesus nodded his understanding, and then they got to work. They lured in the closer walkers in simple ways. Quiet whistles, rustling the leaves in the bushes they were in, snaps of the fingers, it was actually pretty easy. Too easy.</p>
<p>Jesus was yanking his knife from a lanky walkers skull when he looked to his side to see the once focused hunter still as a statue, staring at something in the herd with glassy, unfocused eyes. Bad thing was that he wasn't hidden, so a walker was bound to see him soon. "Daryl??" Jesus whispered as loudly as he could to try and get the man's attention. Nothing.</p>
<p>Jesus snuck over closer to Daryl, and then followed his gaze with his own eyes. His breath got caught when he noticed what the man was staring at. There, in the herd, was what looked like a walker, and not just any walker... a walker that looked DANGEROUSLY similar to Rick. His same bloodied tan shirt, and those jeans. Something was off about the walker, but he couldn't think about that right now. He had to snap Daryl out of it. "Daryl, I.. " He started. The look of despair on the hunters once stone cold face was enough to make him match the expression. He grabbed the man's arm, "Daryl, come on.. we'll come back later. Just don't look, Bud.." He tried pulling the man away, but he didn't budge. He was about to try again when the man jerked away, and without warning, he clutched his knife and ran right at the still full herd.</p>
<p>Jesus gasped, "DARYL-shit..!" </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Kill. Kill every single one. </p>
<p>That was the only thing Daryl could fathom in his mind at the moment as he ran at the heard. Then next thing he knew, he was slashing at every snarling walker coming towards him. Not caring when some blood or any other gore got in his eyes, face, or mouth. Just kill. He was glad to see that Jesus appeared next to him in his killing spree a few seconds later, also killing every walker he could. Now he understood how Rick felt all those times before, when you reach such a strong level of despair and anger... you need violence to calm you down. He didn't even realize he was crying until he started tasting the salt of his snot and tears. With the rate they were going, they had cleared out the herd in 10 minutes.</p>
<p>They were soaked head to toe in gore, and both were panting like wild animals. The only thing left alive, the supposed "Rick the Walker." "Daryl.." Jesus started, his tone of voice breathy, exasperated, yet still understanding. Daryl growled and then lunged at the Rick walker in a flash, tackling it down. "DARYL NO-!" Jesus yelled, but the area quickly quieted when the walker.. let out a small yell of panic when Daryl had tackled it down.</p>
<p>They were both left speechless when the rotten walker head, that first off didn't even look like Rick, was removed. And an ALIVE man's head was shown instead. Eyes wide with panic.</p>
<p>"What the-.." Daryl mumbled in complete confusion as he stared down at the man. He didn't know if he should be relieved or pissed off. "Don't kill me, please!" The man yelled as he covered his face with his hands. Jesus stepped forward and carefully pulled Daryl off the man. "Who the hell are you? Actually, no, more important question.. why the hell were you wearing walker skin as a damn mask?! That's freaky shit, My Guy!" Daryl just continued to stare at the man in his usual silent, and intense way. "It's for protection from the dead, the shit for brains can't tell the damn difference. I'm Josh by the way, I was here trying to get supplies before your damn knife wielding friend here almost sliced my fucking neck open!" Josh spat in anger. Jesus cocked an eyebrow, "Well, two things. You looked like someone we knew, not to mention a WALKER version of the someone we knew-" Daryl interrupted him, his eyes glaring daggers as he looked the man up and down before asking, "Where you get 'em clothes?"</p>
<p>Josh scoffed and adjusted the worn out pack on his shoulder, "Like hell I'm gonna tell you crazy fucks anything after you just attacked m-" He couldn't finish his sentence before he was grabbed by the bloody shirt he was wearing, and thrown up against a tree with the crazed hunter pinning him. "I ain't gonna ask ya again.." Daryl grunted out dangerously. "Where. Did ya. Get. Them. Damn. Clothes??" </p>
<p>Jesus just stood in the back, rubbing at his temples in exasperation. he got it, Daryl thought he saw his husband as a walker, but he wasn't, and acting hostile wasn't going to help. At all.</p>
<p>Josh stuttered, trying to look anywhere but the hunters piercing blue eyes, "M'-My group found them! Found them in the trash outside this lab or some shit! I don't know, our pack leader doesn't tell us shit!" </p>
<p>Daryl growled and let the man go harshly. Jesus then spoke up and calmly asked, "Tell us more about your group.. and this.. lab. Why you all dress up as the dead." Josh glared at the two as he adjusted his shirt, scratch that, RICK'S shirt, "We're called the Whisperers. Unlike most fucking idiots nowadays, we actually know how to survive, thanks to Alpha. Our pack leader." Josh smirked. "She finds out about this, you two pricks are fucked." Jesus placed a hand on the hunters shoulder, especially since he could tell the guy was trying so hard not to fucking off this freak. "And the lab??" Jesus asked again. Josh scoffed once again and rolled his eyes, "I just told you assholes. I don't know shit about it, that's Alpha's business."  Daryl and Jesus both gave looks to each other of hesitancy and confusion.</p>
<p>"Or maybe I'm lying." Josh said casually. That had both the men turn their heads back to the shady man. "Maybe we have your poor little friend in our clutches right now. Maybe he's alive. Maybe he's not. I don't know, and that means you both certainly won't kno-" Josh wasn't able to finish, because in a split second, a bolt shot right through his eye, silencing him and causing his lifeless body to collapse to the ground. "Shut up." Daryl muttered as he trudged over to the dead man, and yanked the bolt out. Jesus stood their with his mouth gaping open in shock. Daryl sure as hell had already heard enough of this guy's bullshit already, so now, he was just another corpse among the pile of others. After Daryl had finished cleaning off the arrow on his pant leg, he glanced at Jesus over his shoulder. His face was coated in dry and wet blood, his hair sticky and crusty from being coated in the same substance. He smirked slightly.</p>
<p>"Ya sure I ain't jus' 'nother bad man? Waitin' to finally fall off the deep end??"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know this chapter had a bit of long dialogue, sorry! Also yay, I managed to fit the Whisperers into this fucked up timeline/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Understand Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daryl and Jesus discuss ways of mutual understanding, and test if that man, Josh, was being honest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Filler chapters, filler chapters, filler chapters..agh, the worst thing. They won't be all filler, I promise. ;'D<br/>Thanks to Mikey Moo, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You mind telling me what the hell that was out there, Dude??" Jesus asked as he dabbed more water onto Daryl's special red rag. He had taken the wild hunter into the gas station to clean him up, just so he wouldn't be mistaken for a walker if they ran into any more.. friends. "What?" The hunter scoffed, cringing a little as Jesus wiped at the sensitive scar under his eye.</p><p>Jesus frowned, stopping his cleaning to glare down at the archer. "What do you mean <em>what??  </em>We're just going to ignore you losing your shit back there, and running into a full herd of walkers with weapons raised like a damn roman warrior?" Jesus asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. Daryl snatched the rag away and began to clean his face himself. "Would've been fine." He mumbled under the wet rag. Jesus frowned and crossed his arms. "No. You would've been dead. WE would've been dead."</p><p>"No one asked ya to join me." Daryl huffed as he continued to wipe at his bloody cheek. Jesus huffed as well, and snatched the rag away. "Daryl, you're being stupid."</p><p>Daryl glared at the younger man as he snatched the rag back. The hunter dampened it with more water and went back to cleaning. "Will ya get off my damn back. I came back out fine, didn't I?" Jesus gave a small laugh of disbelief, "Uh yeah, but you couldn't have! You said we had to be smart about this, and then there you go, pulling a crazy stunt like that! You promised a daughter, a family, that you would return back home in one piece, remember?? How is that going to work if you keep doing crazy shit like that?!"</p><p>"I ain't, alright?!" Daryl shot back, "I jus'.. damnit, I jus' lost my fuckin' cool, alright? Ain't gon' happen again, so jus' fuckin' drop it." Daryl growled, angrily wiping away blood from the bridge of his nose. It was quiet except for the noises of quiet splats of wet rag against warm skin. "You really scared me, Daryl.. honestly." Jesus mumbled quietly as he looked through the aisles that held some supplies. "I just.. we left here to try to find someone we lost. I left to try and help a friend, and find my purpose again.." Jesus looked up at the hunter, meeting his eyes. "I would feel so hopeless if I lost another friend trying to help. I don't want to have to be the one telling your family, you're little girl.. that she lost both her parents. It'd kill me, Daryl." </p><p>Daryl stared at him, guilt clearly evident in his eyes. "'M sorry, really. Won't do it again." With a ghost of a smile, the hunter held out the rag to the younger man. Smiling, walked over and took the rag from him, cleaning the rest of the gore from the hunter's face. </p><p>"'F it means, anythin'.. I'm glad ya came out here with me. Means a lot. Probably would've been dead by now in all honesty.." Jesus grinned at that, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he did so. "Is it safe for me to say I'm your bodyguard then?" Daryl rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "Whatever, ya tell anyone, though.. yer gonna need an actual bodyguard." Jesus snickered, "You're joking right?" The silence he got in response only made the younger man squirm in slight anxiety. "Fair enough, won't tell a soul." Daryl gave a grunt of approval, Jesus missing the small smirk that had appeared on the hunters face for a second. "Alright." Jesus said as he stepped away from Daryl, the wet rag ringed between his hands. "Back to your handsome.. slightly cleaner face." Jesus said with a small grimace that just made Daryl roll his eyes. He wasn't offended, he knew he wasn't one of the men that aged like fine wine. Unlike Rick, he found that he more so aged like milk. Jesus had gone back to searching through the aisles when he spoke up again, "So, I know you're probably expecting me to think you're crazy for killing that man in cold blood, but I honestly couldn't care less."</p><p>Daryl cocked an eyebrow as he stood up to start searching as well. "Really? So yer sayin' ya agree with me?" Jesus shrugged as he tilted his head, "Ehhhh.. not exactly? I probably wouldn't have killed him so suddenly, but I don't doubt I probably would've killed him at some point either. But I get it. You did what you thought was right, and I can't really judge that."</p><p>Daryl looked behind the cashiers desk as he responded, "He had Rick's clothes, Jesus. Those were his fuckin' clothes, he wore those the day he went missin'. Blood was in the same spot as before.."</p><p>"Yeah, it's crazy. I'm just wondering if he was really telling the truth about where he got them." Jesus mumbled as he packed candy bars and bags of chips into his bag. "We don' even have an exact truth, bastard said one thing, then automatically said 'nother. Wouldn't know where t' look.." Daryl grunted, tossing an empty can of tea over his shoulder as he continued to search.</p><p>"Well, if we can find these.. Whisperers and their base, maybe we can finally get some actual answers." Jesus replied, shrugging lightly. Daryl poked his head up from behind the cashier desk, "Yer right.. I could definitely follow his damn tracks, an' maybe they'll lead us back to his base." Without warning, Jesus swiftly left the aisles, walked up to Daryl and grabbed his face in his hands. "Daryl, Daryl.. we talked about this. No more crazy ideas-" Daryl huffed and lightly shoved the man away. "Shut it, this ain't a crazy idea. 'S the best chance we got on gettin' any info on Rick. 'S worth the risk." Jesus sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay, we'll do that. BUT only AFTER we finish cleaning this place out."</p><p>Daryl nodded and began to immediately get back to collecting. He was so fucking ecstatic, he wasn't trying to get his hopes up but.. this was the closest he could get to finding ANYTHING about Rick. Dead or alive. He hoped to god it was alive..</p><p>**</p><p>A few hours later, they had left the gas station with both packs filled with anything that was good to take. Matches, food, drinks, and even a couple of flashlights. They seemed to be plenty prepared for the worst, for long days of travel for however long it took. And just like how they both planned, they followed the tracks of what the now deceased man, Josh, could have left behind. Or more so, Jesus following Daryl following the tracks.</p><p>Finding the Whisperer's base had been harder than what both men had expected. After they had run into another patch of road, the tracks seemed to have disappeared afterwards. Daryl had tried listening to Jesus for directions, but that ended with them going in circles. Then Daryl had tried taking the lead again, but Jesus was skeptical of it, and he wasn't afraid of expressing his skepticism. That had.. unfortunately led to them fighting over the map, also known as leading the directions. It only ended with map tearing in two, and leaving both men blushing in embarrassment over their childish fight. It had been 3 days of aimlessly wandering through the woods until they had finally run into something. A small town called Wake forest. It wasn't very large at all, and they could only figure that this was where the Whisperer's base could be. </p><p>After a long evening of sneaking through alley's of the small town, and putting down any walkers that they needed to, including clearing out a very, very, VERY small motel, they had finally settled down in one of the rooms.</p><p>Things were still tense between the two. Daryl was trying his hardest to keep his distance from Jesus, his sleeping area being right by the window. Jesus was resting right by the door, even though the room was silent, the tension between them was screaming so loudly. After having that talk of mutual understanding in that gas station a few days back, you would've expected them to work better as a team, but no.. it seemed to make things worse. Hurtful words were said. Words that neither men had meant, but nothing they could take back either.</p><p>"I didn't mean it, Daryl.. I know you didn't mean it either. We were both just very... tired and irritated. That can make people say terrible things.." Jesus mumbled, his gaze still on the floor as he lightly tugged at the laces on his boots. </p><p>He didn't want things to be awkward between them, especially if they both wanted to be able to accomplish their goals. They NEEDED to work together, he wouldn't take a trip of arguing and distance as an answer. Daryl had finally looked away from his spot by the window, his gaze though, not really settled on the man either. It was more so focused on the floor between them, he really felt too guilty to look at the man in the eyes. They both had said some awful shit, and he knew Jesus was right; anger could do crazy things to people. "'M sorry too.." He mumbled with his gruff voice. "I didn' mean it, 'm jus' an asshole.." Jesus just gave him a sad smile, and a nod. "I know, and I know that too.." He teased lightly.</p><p>There was the light sound of clothes shuffling around as the archer then made his way to settle down across from his companion. "Yer right, though.. can't be fightin' 'f we wanna get this shit done. Already got most of the world against us, don' need no friends to foes." Jesus hummed in agreement, nodding again. "Exactly. Right now, we're the A Team, and the A Team can't go against each other." Daryl also gruffed in agreement. Silence fell upon them once again, until Jesus broke it.. as usual. "I swear, whenever we find Rick, he owes me 5 foot rubs for when we get back.." More silence. "He owes me some good ass sex.." Daryl quietly mumbled, and that caused both men to snort and bust out with laughter, quickly shutting themselves up before they woke any dead nearby. They had a 10 minute battle with themselves on trying to keep their composure, and the only good thing was that by the time they had won... they were exhausted, so sleep taking over them wasn't much of a battle. They fell asleep with their hearts and worries a little lighter.</p><p>**</p><p>When they woke up that morning, their moods were light, and Daryl had managed to to tame his grumpy mood through most of it. They hadn't left the motel yet, but they were all packed and ready to leave. Right now, Jesus was looking out the window through a pair of binoculars he had brought. "See anythin'?" Daryl crunched around a mouthful of Fritos, Jesus couldn't help but grin at the hunter's lack of manners. "Nothing fishy, yet. If their base really is here, it shouldn't be long until we see SOME type of action. The town really isn't that big."</p><p>"Mmm.." Daryl continued crunching down on his Fritos until Jesus suddenly yelled, "WAIT..!" That almost made Daryl choke on his mouthful of chips. The archer gave a quick glare towards the man in the binoculars before he looked out the window himself.</p><p>"The factory down the street.. people are walking in and out of it. They all looked like that one guy too, creepy ass walker heads and everything." Jesus mumbled a bit quieter.</p><p>Daryl wasted no time, crumpling up the empty bag of chips and tossing them over his shoulder as he reached for his crossbow. "Les' go. We smoke 'em motherfuckers. We raid their damn base and kill every one of 'em, leave no damn survivors." The archer gruffed. Jesus brought down the binoculars to look at his friend in confusion, one of his sharp eyebrows cocked in question. "Really? You just want to go in there and kill ALL of them? You have no clue how many of them could be in there, it could be another Negan situation!" Daryl was already at the door, unlocking it. "'Em bastards had Rick's clothes. Thas' enough reason to make sure I fire a bolt through their ass and poke out through their mouths." Jesus inwardly cringed at the image, but he just fought back his hesitance and shrugged. "Fair enough."</p><p>And soon, they both headed out of the motel, and began to sneak towards the active factory.</p><p>Not even 5 minutes later, they were hidden behind an old gas container, watching the scene as members of the Whisperers poor in and out of the base. The man in the bun lightly nudged his crossbow wielding friend, "Please tell me you have a plan for gettin' in, there are many things that I wing it for, but this isn't it.."</p><p>Daryl shrugged a shoulder. "Easy. We sneak in through the back when no one's 'round." Jesus just mumbled, "Easier said than done, Mr. Dixon." They fell into silence as they just stayed there and waited for the window of opportunity. Of course, Daryl had committed another dumb, and didn't let Jesus know the right cue, because next thing his friend new, he saw the archer run out from behind the gas container and hurry into the building.</p><p>Jesus was about to call out his name, or even go in there after him until more Whisperers gone inside as well. He was fucked, and he could only hope the archer didn't get caught either. He was going to slap that man...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, this chapter was kinda all over the place. I finished this at 3 AM so.. it's expected. Chapters may come in slower than usual due to a small vacation, so just enjoy this one for a few days, haha! I'm gonna go pass out now-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>